


Always a Bridesmaid

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, High School, Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity must return to her hometown for the first time since high school to stand in her friend Sara’s wedding.  While many things have changed for Felicity some have not and she has begun to wonder what happened to her old high school crush Oliver Queen.





	1. Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all, who like me, have had the privilege of being a bridesmaid.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

_ May 2017 _

 

Felicity Smoak walked into her empty loft, kicked off her shoes and threw her keys on the hallway table. Her week was done and she could not wait to slip into her comfy clothes, sip some wine and watch TV. The weekend was hers for the taking!

 

She had just settled into her couch, where she spent far too little time, when her phone buzzed. She actually contemplated not answering, but when she saw it was her high school best friend Sara Lance, she rushed to answer.

 

“Hey you! Feels like I haven’t talked to you in forever. What’s new?” Felicity really did miss Sara. She was one of few people, she felt truly understood her.

 

“I have news!!!” Sara sounded so excited.

 

“Oooh do tell!”

 

“I’m getting MARRIED!!!!”

 

“OH MY GOD! Sara I am SO happy for you and Nyssa!!! Tell me all about it! Who did the proposing? I need details!! Remember I live vicariously through you!”

 

“It’s so funny I was trying to think of a really romantic way to propose, even had a ring but suddenly out of the blue tonight I came home from work and our place was full of candles and rose petals and Nyssa had ordered in from our favourite restaurant! And then she told me that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me! She actually called me her beloved...but not in a creepy way, Felicity it was perfect!”

 

“Oh Sara, I am so happy for you. And for Nyssa she is getting the most amazing wife! Do you have a ring?”

 

“Yes, and I gave her the one I bought for her! We both have rings! I’ll send you a picture.”

 

“Please do!”

 

Felicity really was happy for Sara but now she was the only single one of her friends. Something her mother was sure to point out the moment she told her about Sara’s engagement. Felicity dated. She even dated Ray Palmer for a year but at the end they both had to admit there was nothing there - and she tried really hard. The truth is there had only been one guy she had ever really liked - but that was years ago and he didn’t have any interest in her….except that one time…

 

“Felicity are you still there?”

 

“Yep, sorry! So, I know you just got engaged but do you think it will be a long engagement?”

 

“Nope! We are getting married in July and I need you to come to Star City as I want you to be a bridesmaid!

 

“Wow Sara. Of course, I’ll be there! And I’d be honoured to be a bridesmaid!”

 

“Great! I’ll let you know as soon as we have an official date but we are thinking the end of the month.”

 

“I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU!!!!”

 

“I’M SO EXCITED FOR ME TOO!!!”

 

*****

 

When Felicity returned to work on Monday she blocked the entire end of July off as vacation time. She was the boss she could do that, plus she’d hadn’t actually taken vacation time before.

 

She had called her mother on the weekend to let her know about Sara’s happy news. Her mother was ecstatic for Sara. Donna thought of Sara as a second daughter as she had spent so much time at their house with Felicity. And of course, there were the inevitable questions about Felicity’s love life. She got off the phone promising she would try harder. It wasn’t that Felicity didn’t want to meet someone, but none of the someones she had met made her any happier than she was on her own. 

 

Which led her back to thinking about Oliver Queen. They could not have been any different if they tried in high school. She was a goth, computer geek and he was the jock, prom king. But being the jock, prom king did not make him any less attractive. He actually dated Sara’s sister Laurel all through high school.  

 

Laurel always hated Felicity, although Felicity had no idea why. Her mother said perhaps she was envious of Felicity’s relationship with Sara. But she really thought there must be more to it. Laurel was one of those mean girls in high school and being a computer geek, Felicity was a target. She tried to ignore her but sometimes her comments stung. 

 

In fact her last confrontation with Laurel had been over Oliver. 

 

_ Oliver and Felicity had been paired by their history teacher to work on a presentation about Alexander Hamilton. Felicity was pleasantly surprised to learn that Oliver was much smarter than he let on. They met after school a few times and she thought they were making good progress for their presentation. Oliver had suggested they put the finishing touches on it by meeting at his house on Sunday. She agreed and said she would work on their PowerPoint presentation so they could run through it then. _

 

_ When Felicity had arrived at Oliver’s that Sunday, she was surprised to see Laurel. Oliver politely tried to hint for her to leave as they had to work on the presentation but she didn’t take the hint. Finally, they just worked with her there and she sulked due to being ignored.   _

 

_ When Felicity showed Oliver the PowerPoint presentation, including a really cool graphic she made on her laptop, Laurel made snide comments. It was at that point Oliver asked if he could speak to Laurel alone, he led her out of the room. Felicity could hear them arguing and then only Oliver returned. _

 

_ “Sorry about that. She can get jealous sometimes but that was no reason to insult your hard work. The presentation looks great Felicity.” _

 

_ “Thanks. I think we are ready. I really appreciate all the personal details you were able to find out about Hamilton. You really went above and beyond Oliver and I really appreciate it. You never know when you get paired with someone if they are going to pull their weight and you do so and more and I just wanted to say thanks.” _

 

_ “No need to thank me. I enjoyed working you Felicity. Most people just assume I’m a dumb jock but you asked for my opinions and listened to me. I have to say that is not a common occurrence for me, especially when it comes to school work.” _

 

_ “Well other people are missing out! I like how you pointed out his underlying goals and how he wants to do good for his country. You made it seem personal. Perhaps you have political aspirations?” _

 

_ Oliver blushed. “Ahh no. I don’t think I’m qualified for that and besides I’m supposed to run Queen Consolidated one day.” _

 

_ “Maybe you should think bigger Oliver, you could be whatever you want to be. And you have plenty of time to learn more. I think you would make a great leader or politician, no matter what you decide.” All of sudden Felicity realized she may have said too much, she looked down embarrassed.   _

 

_ There was a moment of silence then Felicity looked up and said “why don’t we do a quick run through and then call it a day.” _

 

_ They ran through the presentation once and agreed to some changes and tried again. They were both satisfied with the end result. She began packing up her things to go and accidentally dropped some papers on the floor. They both bent to pick them up at the same time and both ending up holding the same piece of paper.  _

 

_ She had not realized Oliver’s eyes were so blue and deep. She had always thought of him as kind and this project had confirmed. She didn’t know how long she looked at him but she thought it was far to long for someone who had a girlfriend.  But he was not looking away either. In fact, he began to lean in and for a moment so did she and then she realized what she was doing. _

 

_ “I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow. The presentation will be great. We will be great.” She rushed out of the room and into the Queen driveway as quickly as she could. Not really the brightest idea as she had not phoned her mother for a ride. She guessed she’d have to walk. Her head was down so at first, she didn’t see her but she looked up when she heard Laurel’s voice. _

 

_ “You have some nerve going after my boyfriend.” _

 

_ “Laurel, I swear we were just working on our presentation. Nothing happened.” She tried to walk past her but Laurel blocked her way.  _

 

_ “What are you doing?” Felicity was feeling a little worried. _

 

_ “I just want to remind you to stay away from my man.” _

 

_ “No problem Laurel! We have to give this presentation together and then I’ll leave him alone. It’s not like we friends before…” Felicity knew she sounded weak but honestly she was scared. _

 

_ “Good.” _

 

_ Oliver and Felicity gave their presentation on Monday. Their teacher told them they did a great job and even their classmates seemed interested. She really thought it was because Oliver helped make the historical figure relatable. _

 

_ After class Oliver stopped in the hallway “I think that went great! How about you?” _

 

_ Felicity looked around, to make sure Laurel wasn’t near, “Yes, it did go well. I’m sure our mark will reflect it. I should be off.” She began to walk away. _

 

_ “Felicity is something wrong? You look worried.” _

 

_ “No, everything is fine. There is just somewhere I need to be.” _

 

_ “Okay. Maybe,” he paused for a moment, he seemed a little nervous. “Do you want to have dinner to celebrate?” He said really quickly. _

 

_ “Sorry, I can’t I’m busy. Thanks for everything.” Felicity practically ran away hoping no one overheard Oliver suggesting dinner Laurel would surely kill her. _

 

*****

 

Felicity’s phone rang bringing her back to present day. Oh, the wisdom of close to twenty years, she would never be afraid of Laurel now. 

 

She looked down at her phone and saw Sara’s name. “Hey you, still on cloud nine?”

 

“You bet! I’m so glad you’ll be here Felicity.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it and of course I’m here for all the wedding talk leading up to the big event as well.”

 

“Thanks Felicity that means a lot.”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Just so you know Laurel is in the wedding too and I already told her not to lay into you as she used to.”

 

“Oh Sara, you don’t need to worry about that. I can take care of myself and I’m sure she’s grown up since high school. Did you say she became a lawyer?”

 

“Yes, she’s a lawyer here in Star City. She actually just started dating Tommy Merlyn."

 

“Tommy Merlyn? What happened to Oliver Queen?” Felicity knew she shouldn’t ask but she suddenly really wanted to know. Sara had no idea about what happened with Oliver and Laurel during the high school presentation. 

 

“Oliver Queen is running for Mayor. They tabloids are calling him Mayor Handsome. But if you ask me he has lots of good ideas. Nyssa and I have actually become pretty good friends of his. He and Laurel split right after high school. If you want my opinion she wasn’t very nice to him. But things with Tommy seem to be good for both of them. It’s nice to see my sister happy.”

 

“Sorry, I probably should have asked all this before!” Felicity said trying to make light of it.  

 

“Why would you? It never came up and you were never coming home before.”

 

“Well, I’m glad everyone is doing well. I can’t wait to see you, and Nyssa of course.”

 

“That’s actually why I’m calling. I was thinking of planning a trip to Central City to look for a dress. Do you think I could crash on your couch?”

 

“Of course! Just let me know when I’ll lay out the welcome mat. I’ll even come dress shopping with you.”

 

“Great I’ll let you know as soon I know. Gotta run. Talk soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

*****

 

“Time to get a move on Mayor Handsome the lunch rush is over and so is your shift!” John Diggle teased his business partner.

 

Oliver and John had met in college and became good friends. Oliver was supposed to be studying business to take over at Queen Consolidated but his heart just wasn’t in it. When John talked about opening up his own cafe - Oliver wanted to do something like that too. He loved to bake and this seemed like a way to combine his love of people and food. They both knew the failure rates of new restaurants so they decided to take the risk together. John and he opened their cafe shortly after they graduated.

 

The cafe was a former 60s diner, it was bright, three walls of windows, with booths and tables and chairs. They were known for their amazing coffee, muffins and sandwiches. Lunch was their busiest time. They opened early for breakfast and closed before dinner. This gave John plenty of time to spend with his wife and new baby girl.

 

“Thanks John, my campaign manager will not be pleased if I’m late for another meeting with donors. Thea should be in to help out after her classes are done for the day.” Oliver’s sister Thea was now in university studying business herself, but lucky for their parent she was interested in Queen Consolidated. For now, she liked to help out at the cafe when she could.

 

He was about to leave when his friends Sara and Nyssa walked in. “Hello ladies! Nice to see you. I’m on my way out but I’m sure John will help you in just a moment.”

 

“Can you stay for a moment. Nyssa and I have news!” Sara practically beamed.

 

“Sure! From the smile on your face, I’m thinking it’s good!” 

 

Sara and Nyssa sat on one side of a booth and ushered for Oliver to sit opposite. Sara looked a Nyssa and counted. “One, two, three!” and they showed Oliver their rings.

 

“Oh My God guys that is great!! I’m so happy for you both!”

 

“Thanks Oliver. We are really excited and the wedding is in July so we are already super busy with planning. But we can’t stop smiling.” Sara turned to smile at Nyssa again.

 

“I’m so happy for you both! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help out.”

 

“Thanks Oliver, we will. Laurel is going to be my maid of honour and Felicity is even going to be a bridesmaid. It is going to be amazing.” Sara gushed.

 

Oliver felt his heart stop for a moment. “Felicity? Felicity Smoak from high school is going to be in your wedding?”

 

“Yes, don’t seem so surprised. You knew she was a good friend of mine. It’s funny she just asked about you last night too. I didn’t know you all knew each other so well.”

 

“Oh no, we didn’t know each other very well, we worked on a project together in high school.” What he didn’t say is she believed in me and helped me believe I could be the man I am today. “Listen, I have to run, Mayoral campaign stuff. Congrats again!”

 

So, Felicity Smoak was coming back to Star City, Oliver had a bounce in his step anything was possible. If she was anything like the girl he knew in high school, he could not wait to see her again. He always suspected Laurel had done something to scare her back then but Laurel was no longer an issue. 

 

*****

 

Felicity was frantically trying to finish all her work before Sara arrived. She had been looking forward to Sara’s visit all week, she had even made appointments for them tomorrow at all the major bridal boutiques. She was also happy to learn they served wine during this process - how civilized.

 

She had just hit send on her last email when Sara opened her office door. “I’m here!!!”

 

“Yes, you are!” Felicity raced from behind her desk to give Sara a hug.

 

“So glad you are here. Now show me the ring! Pictures never do it justice.”

 

Sara held out her hand. “Absolutely beautiful Sara. Nyssa has good taste and knows you.”

 

“Thanks Felicity, this all just feels so right. No nerves.”

 

“Oh Sara! I’m so happy for you!” Tears sprang to Felicity’s eyes.

 

“No, no crying. Well, not until I find the perfect dress!”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let me grab my coat and bag and we will get out of here. I arranged to have pizza delivered to my condo in an hour and there is wine and beer chilling.”

 

“Wow. You really know how to treat a guest. I should visit more often.” Sara joked.

 

“Yes, yes you should.” Felicity winked.

 

Felicity and Sara spent Friday night catching up over beer and pizza and made an early night of it so they would be ready to shop in the morning.

 

*****

 

It took three shops, but like they say, Sara knew as soon as she tried on “her dress”.  Felicity could not keep the tears out of her eyes as she watched her friend twirl.

 

“I’m not really a twirler but something about this dress requires it!” She smiled brightly.

 

“I agree!” Felicity lifted her wine glass to show her support.

 

Sara talked with the sales associate to arrange shipment, saying should would get the alterations done in Star City.  

 

While Sara was working out the details Felicity wandered around the store. It made her a little wistful to look at the wedding dresses, it’s not that she wanted to get married exactly but the dresses were so pretty. 

 

She turned and began looking at bridesmaid dresses. Felicity actually dreaded this part. The worst part of being a bridesmaid, this was her fourth time, was the dress. The brides all meant well, but the dresses were always uncomfortable, pricey and no, they could never be worn again. But this was Sara, she reminded herself, she’d do this for Sara.

 

“See anything you like?” Sara came up behind Felicity.

 

“I wasn’t really looking.” Felicity shrugged. “Do you know which colour or designer you would like your bridesmaids to wear?”

 

“Actually, Nyssa and I thought we’d leave that up to those standing. We want you to feel comfortable in what you wear. In other words, we have both been bridesmaids and don’t want to impose dresses on our friends.” Sara laughed.

 

“Touché” Felicity nodded. “Do you know what colour Laurel is wearing? I don’t want to clash.”

 

“Yes actually, she is wearing grey. So, I doubt you will clash.”

 

Felicity began looking through the dresses on the rack. 

 

“Why don’t you try some on? Do a fashion show for me!”

 

Felicity rose her eyebrow in response.

 

“Please, I’m the bride! And yes, and I’m playing that card. How about you head into the change room and I’ll hand you in a few dresses?”

 

“Okay. Since you are the bride.” Felicity smiled and headed into the change room.

 

The first dress Felicity tried on was purple. A good colour for her the but the style just wasn’t her. The second dress was pink, the colour her mother always told her to wear. She liked it but she didn’t love it but the third dress with a vibrant green with a little sparkle in it. She wasn’t sure...she loved it but didn’t want to upstage the brides. She came out of the change room, nervous to see Sara’s reaction. 

 

“I LOVE IT!!! That’s the one!” Sara jumped from her seat. “Turnaround.” Felicity did a spin to show Sara the back of the dress. 

 

“Are you sure it’s okay? With the sparkle, I mean?”

 

“Of course, it’s okay, so sweet of you to be concerned. I want us all to look fabulous on my wedding day.”

 

Felicity hugged Sara. “You really are the best bride ever, you know?”

 

“Aww thanks! We are going to have such a good time.”

 

“Let’s go home and relax for a bit and then we can head out for a nice dinner.” Felicity headed back into the change room.

 

*****

 

The rest of the weekend flew by and before she knew it Felicity was saying goodbye to Sara at the train station.

 

“So, you’ll be out in June for the bachelorette party right?”

 

“I’ll be there with bells on. Will there be bells? I once had bride insist where we wear bells...not that I don’t like bells...I do like bells, but it felt kind of silly and…”

 

“FELICITY. There will be no bells! Just bring yourself!”

 

“Sounds great I’ll see you in a few weeks!” She hugged her friend goodbye.

 

Felicity actually was looking forward to Sara and Nyssa’s bachelorette party. They decided to have a joint party. This wedding was going to be so much fun. If only she could get rid of this nagging sensation about Oliver Queen.


	2. Feels Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity returns to Star City for the first time since her highschool graduation for Sara and Nyssa's bachelorette party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos on Chapter One - I am beyond flattered and grateful for all those who took the time to read my story.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

_June 2017_

 

As Felicity stepped off the train in Star City, she thought how crazy it was that she never bothered to visit. It really was only a couple hours by train but she had not been back since her high school graduation.

 

As she pulled her weekend bag into the train station terminal she expected to be greeted by a very excited Sara. She looked around. Alas, no Sara.

 

“Felicity Smoak?”

 

Felicity looked. She was surprised to see the one and only Oliver Queen walking toward her. Panic set in. “I can do this.”

 

“You can do what? Whatever it is I’m sure you can.” Oliver teased her.

 

“Oh, I didn’t mean to say that out loud. I just meant this weekend. I’m a little nervous to be back in Star City after all this time. Speaking of long time, it’s nice to see you Oliver. I’m just waiting for Sara Lance, she must be running late.”

 

“She’s actually not going to make it. She called me to pick you up as she’s having car trouble. I know I’m a poor substitute for Sara, but I hope you’ll accept a ride from me.” Oliver had to admit he was nervous.

 

Gone was the goth computer girl he knew in high school. Here stood the CEO of her own successful tech company and her hair had gone from black to blonde and did he see a pink streak? Maybe there was bit of the old Felicity still in there.

 

“Oliver, you are starring.”

 

“Oh sorry, it’s just you look very different.”

 

“Yes, I forgot you wouldn’t have seen this, she touched her hair. I began dying it blonde after college. Thought it made me look more professional and then I grew to like it”

 

“I like it too.” Oliver blushed.

 

“Thanks. And of course, I’ll accept a ride from you Mayor Handsome.”

 

“Oh not you too!”

 

“Come on, someone gives you a nickname like that it has to be used!” she teased.

 

“Can I take that for you?” Oliver gestured toward her weekend bag.

 

“No worries, it has wheels. I’m all good.” When Oliver looked a little disappointed, she said “Thanks so much for offering though.”

 

They began walking side by side toward the parking lot.

 

“No problem. Need to show you some Star City hospitality so you will come back and visit, all the way from Central City.”

 

“Yes, no need to tease. It is ridiculous that I haven’t been back when I live so close. Oh well, I’m here now and I will be back in July again.”

 

“That’s my jeep over there,” Oliver gestured toward a black jeep.

 

Felicity followed a few steps behind him and could not help but admire the view. The years had been kind to Oliver. There was a reason for the Mayor Handsome nickname.  For a moment, she thought maybe Sara’s car trouble was a ploy. But no, Sara didn’t know about her crush on Oliver. That was a secret she even tried to keep from herself in high school - lots of denial.

 

“Hey, you alright? You suddenly got very quiet.”

 

“Oh fine. Sorry, just tired.”

 

Oliver put her bag in the trunk and walked over to open the passenger side door for her.

 

“Wow. You really are trying to impress me with this city’s hospitality. I think you will make a great Mayor Oliver.”

 

“Thanks,” Oliver blushed.

 

“I’m not surprised you know. Remember when we did that project back in high school? The one on Alexander Hamilton?” God, she hoped he remembered or she’d feel like a fool.

 

“Of course, and I remember you running away after. I wondered if I’d done something wrong.”

 

“Oh God No, Oliver! You did everything right. I mean, **you** did everything right, but  it wasn’t what you did, because you did good things, like the presentation, that was good, are you going to stop me?”

 

“No,” Oliver smiled. “I always loved when you babbled. Although, I usually just observed from a distance. But what did you mean it wasn’t what I did?”

 

“It was so long ago, and believe me it would not have gone down this way now, but Laurel threatened me. She told me to stay away from her man and I was scared. Thinking back I don’t know what she would have done, but she had been a dominating figure in my life for a number of years so I just kept my distance. I actually thought you were nice. It was your girlfriend I feared.”

 

“Oh Felicity, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Don’t you dare apologize for Laurel Lance! It was almost twenty years ago. At this point I don’t even need an apology from her. I just wanted you to know why.”

 

Felicity had been looking out the window as they had been talking. “Boy, this place has changed. More big buildings then I remember.”

 

“Yeah, I’m on the Chamber of Commerce and we have managed to attract some pretty big companies to settle here in Star City. It’s close to Central City but cheaper.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“I actually own a cafe here in town with my partner John Diggle. Maybe you will get a chance to swing by while you are here. Sara and Nyssa are regulars.”

 

Felicity was a little shocked. “No Queen Consolidated?”

 

“No, someone told me long ago to think bigger and I kind of took that to heart.” Oliver held his breath for a moment, hoping he hadn’t given too much away. He didn’t want her to think he was creepy remembering their one conversation from high school so well.

 

“I’m glad you did what makes you happy Oliver. I hope I’m not presumptuous but you seem happy.”

 

“I am happy.”

 

“Well that is great.”

 

“What about you Felicity? What do you do in Central City?” He knew the answer but he had to ask. It’s not like he could say I Googled you as soon as Sara said you were coming home.

 

“God, there is no way to say this without sounding pompous. I run my own tech company.” She looked away as though embarrassed.

 

“I would have expected nothing less for you! You always were a genius. Didn’t you start college early?”

 

“Yes, I’m surprised you remembered that.”

 

But Oliver remembered everything.

 

Olive pulled up in front of Sara and Nyssa’s house. It was a quaint bungalow built in the 1970s. “We are here. It was nice seeing you again Felicity. Don’t be a stranger while you are in town, okay?”

 

“Thanks so much for the ride. I hope to see you again before I leave but if not I’ll see you at our wedding.”

 

Oliver watched Felicity’s turn pinker as she realized what she said.

 

“Not OUR wedding...I don’t know why I said that! Sara’s wedding. No need to get out I’ll grab my bag from the back.”

 

Oliver smiled and waved. It wasn’t until she said it that he thought what it might be like to marry someone like Felicity Smoak and all he could think of was not bad, not bad at all.

 

*****

 

Felicity didn’t even get to knock on the door before Sara opened it “YOU’RE HERE!!!!”

 

“I’m here and ready to party! So sorry, to hear about your car.”

 

“My car?” Sara looked confused.

 

“You know that it broke down? It did break down, right?”

 

“Oh! Yes, my car! Totally car problems!”

 

“Sara...did you lie about car problems to have Oliver Queen pick me up?”

 

“Maybe...don’t be mad. It’s just that he’s so nice and you are so nice and you asked about each other and being in love is awesome.” Sara shrugged her shoulders.

 

Felicity raised her eyebrow and tried to give Sara a glare but she wasn’t really mad. “Okay, I see you were trying to do good. So you are forgiven. Why would you think I like Oliver Queen?”

 

“Well, I knew probably before you did, that you liked him in high school.” Felicity opened her mouth to respond. “Don’t even try to deny it. I’m your best friend and sometimes I know you better than you do. Besides he was dating Laurel so I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by bringing it up. But Laurel was super worried about you. She honestly thought Oliver was going to leave her for you. Apparently, he talked about you a lot.”

 

“Wow. I have to sit down.” Felicity sat on Sara’s sofa. “That’s a lot to digest.”

 

“Here let me get you a drink, what would like? Water?”

 

“Do you have anything stronger?”

 

“Yep, I’ll be right back.”

 

As Felicity sat and waited for Sara to return, she tried to process what Sara had just said. Sara knew about her crush on Oliver AND Laurel said Oliver talked about her!  Then she kindly reminded herself this was all almost twenty years ago. Calm down. Remain calm.

 

Sara returned carrying two large glasses of red wine. “Okay, I know you are freaking out. Let me have it.”

 

“I’ve actually contained my freakout by putting it all into perspective.” Felicity hoped that she sounded so logical and mature.

 

“And this perspective is?”

 

“Basically, this is all old news and has no relevance in the present.”

 

“Okay...so there was no sparkage when you saw Oliver today. You had no interest in him?”

 

“I mean he looks good. Like REALLY good. I can’t believe you didn’t mention how good he looks!”

 

“Hey! I told you they were calling him Mayor Handsome.” Sara smiled.

 

“You did.” Felicity blushed a little.

 

“So, there was sparkage?” Sara prodded.

 

“Look, I don’t know if there was sparkage for him, but I’d be lying if I didn’t say I hoped to see him again. Did Laurel really think I was a threat to their relationship in high school? That’s just unthinkable.”

 

“She did.” Sara nodded. “And now Oliver and Laurel are long over, so tell me Ms. Smoak are you interested?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?!” Sara squeed!! “This is so awesome.”

 

“Calm down Sara. We live in different cities and if there was a chance he thought I was nice in high school, we don’t know what he thinks now. He could have a girlfriend.”

 

“He doesn’t.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“Trust me I know. And I would never have done this if I didn’t think there was a chance.”

 

“Honey I’m home,” Nyssa walked in the door. “Oh Felicity, you made it!” Felicity got up to give Nyssa a hug.

 

“Congrats to you Nyssa. I know I said it on the phone but this is the first time I’m seeing you in person.”

 

“Thanks so much! I’m a lucky lady.” She smiled shyly over at Sara. “So, what were you two talking about? I see I need to get some wine.” She quickly went into the kitchen to get herself a glass.

 

Felicity didn’t say anything and Sara looked over to see if she minded if they clued Nyssa in on their conversation. “You are going to tell her anyway, don’t look all innocent at me Sara Lance.” Felicity tried to sound angry but she really wasn’t.

 

Nyssa walked back in with her glass of wine.

 

“We were talking about Felicity’s sparkage with Oliver Queen.”

 

“Oh this sounds delightful!” Nyssa took a seat next to Felicity on the sofa. “So do you like him? He really is a nice guy. He works a lot between the cafe and running for Mayor but I’m a little shocked that he’s single.”

 

“I would say…” Sara and Nyssa were hanging on Felicity’s every word. “I’m not not interested.”

 

“That’s a double negative - makes a positive!” Sara exclaimed.

 

“Well Sara and I usually go to Oliver’s cafe for brunch on Saturdays. No need to change our regular plans. And you are more than welcome to join. You are our guest after all. And when it comes down to it we should eat before all the drinking! See, I’m just looking out for your well-being.” Nyssa smiled.

 

“Wow. You are really rubbing off on her Sara! I’m sold on brunch - with or without Oliver Queen.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Now that we have solved brunch. How about some dinner? I made my Dad’s famous spaghetti and meatballs. I’ll put the spaghetti on if you are ready to eat?”

 

*****

 

Felicity woke before Sara and Nyssa the next morning.  

 

She really liked their two bedroom bungalow. It was small but cozy. Filled with lovely art, knick knacks and books that were a lovely combination of Sara and Nyssa. She was so happy for her friends. They really did compliment each other.

 

Luckily Sara had the same Keurig as her own so she was able to quickly make her own cup of coffee. She used the time to herself to catch up on the news and her social media sites.

 

Maybe it was because she was thinking of him but when she decided to check the Star City Chronicle site a profile on Mayor Handsome was the first thing she saw. She could not help but read.

 

She was so engrossed in the story that she didn’t hear Sara come into the kitchen until she made a quiet “ahem” over her shoulder.

 

Felicity practically jumped out of her seat. Not that she was doing anything wrong. She was just learning about local politics.

 

“Anything interesting?” Sara said with a smile.

 

“I was just looking at the local news site and the profile was there, so I read it, I mean it would have been weird if I didn’t read it. I mean I went to highschool with the guy so it’s good to find out what your classmates are up to.” Felicity started to blush.

 

“So, what is your classmate up to?” Sara teased.

 

“Well it says right here that he is a successful businessman and community leader.” Felicity points at the computer screen.

 

“No comment on his love life?”

 

“The article implies that he is single but that could just mean not married.” Felicity says pointedly.

 

“It could. But it’s a good think your best friend knows better.” Sara winks. “I’m going to go see if Nyssa is up, once she is, are you ready to head out to see Mayor Handsome himself?”

 

Felicity chugs the rest of her coffee and closes her laptop. “Yep, I’ll go get ready now.” She wouldn’t admit it to Sara but she was looking forward to seeing Oliver again.

 

By the time, Felicity came out of the guest room, Sara and Nyssa were sitting in the living room ready to go.

 

“Well, don’t you look pretty.” Sara said checking Felicity out.

 

“I saw that.” Nyssa teases Sara. “Good thing I know you are going to marry me.”

 

Sara leans over and kisses Nyssa. “Yes I am.”

 

“Aww so sweet! Sara, were you teasing or is this okay?” Felicity looks down at her outfit. She is wearing a pair faded capri jeans with a few strategically placed holes, paired with a pale pink sweater with chiffon underlay peeking out from the bottom. Felicity thought it looked cute.  She topped the outfit with a pair of charcoal grey converse ballet flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore her glasses. She’d worn shiny lip gloss instead of lipstick to keep with her casual look. She knew she might be trying too hard to look casual.

 

“You look great. It’s only brunch, right?”

 

Felicity blushed and nodded.

 

*****

 

When they arrived at the cafe, Sara and Nyssa walked to their regular booth and Felicity took a seat opposite.

 

A man, who was not Oliver, came over to take their order.

 

“Hey John, this is Felicity Smoak my bridesmaid. She went to high school with us.”

 

“Hey Felicity, nice to meet you.” John gave her a kindly smile and then turned back to Sara and Nyssa “I know what you guys want, grilled cheese and fries with Diet Cokes.” They nodded.

 

He turned back to Felicity “What about you?”

 

“I’m totally in for the grilled cheese sandwich, fries and Diet Coke but can I also get one of those yummy muffins you have on display over there?”

 

“Sure thing. Those muffins are one of the things the cafe is known for.”

 

John walked away from the table and Felicity tried to casually look around for Oliver.

 

“He’s not here.” Sara stated.

 

“Oh.”

 

“If Oliver were here, he’d have come over by now.”

 

“I see.” Felicity looked out the window. It was hard to hide her disproportionate disappointment.

 

“Hey, let’s talk about tonight. It’s going to be a blast!” Sara sounded seriously pumped.

 

“Can’t wait!” A party with her friends was exactly what she needed to forget this silly crush.

 

“We’ve asked everyone to come to our place first for some drinks before we head out to a few bars for some dancing.” Nyssa began to dance in her seat next to Sara.

 

They talked a bit more about which bars to hit and who else was coming.

 

“I think this is going to be a great night. I’m ready to start drinking right now.” Felicity laughed.

 

“I thought we didn’t sell alcohol in this establishment.”

 

Felicity looked up surprised to see Oliver. She knew she probably didn’t do a good job hiding her happy.

 

Oliver smiled down at her. He had campaign stuff to do this morning but he’d asked John to text him if Sara came in. He didn’t want to miss a moment with Felicity Smoak.

 

“No alcohol yet...breakfast first, then alcohol!” Sara cheered!

 

Oliver motioned for Felicity to move into the booth so he could slide in next to her. She did but they were now sitting so close she could swear she could feel the heat coming off his body. Oh my she had it bad.

 

“So ladies, how much trouble are you going to get into tonight?” Oliver looked directly at Sara.

 

“Hey!” She held her hands up. “I don’t always cause trouble.”

 

“Besides she has me to help her with it or out of it now.” Nyssa put her arm around Sara.

 

“And where does that leave you?” Oliver turned to look at Felicity.

 

God were his eyes always that blue? “Having fun.”

 

“Well, that sounds like a plan. I see John on his way with your lunches ladies. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Oliver stood up from the booth. He turned to leave and then turned back. “Enjoy your muffin Felicity.”

 

Sara and Nyssa waved, Felicity looked back at them. “What’s with the muffin comment?”

 

“Oliver makes the muffins.” Sara smiled as Felicity blushed.

 

*****

 

Sara and Nyssa bachelorette party was EPIC. Felicity knew this because they shouted it many times throughout the night.

 

She tried to hide it but she was spelling herself off a bit throughout the night with water. She wasn’t a big drinker anymore and she wanted to last for the whole party. That is not to say she was sober - far from it.

 

As the bachelorette crew entered what Felicity suspected would be their last bar given the hour she heard the song Like a Prayer by Madonna begin to play. She dragged the girls onto the dance floor. They were all dressed in black with bright pink boas. Felicity was wearing fitted short black dress with heels that no amount of alcohol made her forget she was still wearing.

 

She was busy standing laughing at one of Sara’s dance moves when the song ended and a slow song began. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see what she could only describe as a drunk frat boy.

 

“Do you, you want to dance?”

 

“No thanks, I’m here with my friends and we were about to get a drink.” Felicity turned to walk away and the guy grabbed her arm. Felicity was a little surprised and was about to shake him off when she felt his hand being removed. She looked up to see Oliver.

 

“The lady said no. Walk it off.” He gave the guy a look that had most men peeing in their pants. The guy quickly took off.

 

“Oliver Queen are you crashing the bachelorette party?” Felicity smiled as she tipped a little.

 

“Why yes I am. But it was more like the bachelorette party found me. I didn’t know you guys would hit this bar.”

 

“It was my suggestion. I always wanted to see what this place looked like inside and when I lived here I was far too young.”

 

“What about these,” Oliver tugged on her boa, “your idea too?”

 

“Yes, actually. It’s so we don’t lose anyone. There are ten of us so I count nine boas before we leave each bar.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow in that sexy way of his.

 

“Hey, I can count to nine.” Probably not twenty, but he didn’t need to know that.

 

Another slow song started to play. This time Felicity recognized it as Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. She had loved this song when she was younger.

 

“Will you dance with me Miss Smoak?” he held his hand.

 

Before Felicity could think better of it she took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. As she danced and listened to the lyrics she realized how much they rang true for her in this moment. Boy, was she in trouble.

 

The song ended and Oliver kept holding her. Truthfully, he didn’t want to let go. It felt so right to have her in his arms. The good news was Felicity didn’t let go either.

 

The lights came on in the club to signal it was closing. The ugly lights they used to call them. But Felicity looked anything but ugly.

 

“I guess I should gather my pink boas up!” She pulled back from his embrace. It was nice seeing you Oliver. Maybe I’ll see you again in July?

  
“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know the song. Here are the lyrics and link so you can listen if you like :)
> 
> Feels Like Home  
> Lyrics by Randy Newman  
> Performed by Chantal Kreviazuk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-ouxPhYy7Y
> 
> Something in your eyes  
> Makes me want to lose myself  
> Makes me want to lose myself  
> In your arms  
> There's something in your voice  
> Makes my heart beat fast  
> Hope this feeling lasts  
> The rest of my life  
> If you knew how lonely my life has been  
> And how long I've been so alone  
> If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
> And change my life the way you've done  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like I'm all the way back where  
> I come from  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like home to me  
> Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
> A window breaks down a long dark street  
> And a siren wails in the night  
> But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
> And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
> If you knew how much this moment means to me  
> And how long I've waited for your touch  
> If you knew how happy you are making me  
> I never thought that I'd love anyone so much  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like I'm all the way back where  
> I come from  
> It feels like home to me  
> It feels like home to me  
> Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong


	3. I Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver get to know each other better in the lead up to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely comments and kudos - I am beyond flattered and grateful for all those who took the time to read my story.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this story so much it's going a bit longer than I originally planned - I hope you don't mind :) It will now be longer than three chapters. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

_July 2017_

_Central City_

 

“No, I’m not bringing a date to Sara’s wedding Mom. We have already talked about this. Besides, if I brought a date, he’d have to entertain himself. I’m a bridesmaid remember.” Felicity glared at her phone hoped her mother could feel it in Las Vegas.  

 

Her mother had been on her case basically since she found out about Sara’s wedding to find a date. She kept reminding Felicity that wouldn’t always be a bridesmaid if she occasionally went on dates. And lately her mother had begun to bring up the fact the clock was ticking. Felicity was in her late thirties and Donna wanted grandbabies.

 

Felicity didn’t have the heart to tell her mother she was never sure she wanted children, so she didn’t hear any clock.

 

“Listen Mom, I know you mean well but I have to go. Remember I’ll see you in a couple of weeks. I booked us rooms at the Star City Hilton.”

 

“Felicity, I just want you to be happy.”

 

“I know Mom. But I’m happy now so can we drop this?”

 

“Okay. Talk soon. Love you.”

 

“Love you too Mom. Bye.” Felicity hung up the phone.

 

She knew her mother meant well but she never wanted to get married, just to be married. And her mother was right, Felicity had not made marriage a priority. She had spent her twenties establishing herself and opening her own company she was proud of the life she had created.

 

She was happy on her own but she couldn’t deny that thinking of Oliver Queen made her just a little bit happier. Not that she was telling her Mom that.

 

Since seeing Oliver in Star City last month they had begun to talk more. First Oliver connected with her through social media: Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and then it just became easier to text. And she had to admit  that the more she learned about him the more she liked him.

 

Felicity didn’t tell Oliver or Sara but she had looked into the savings of possibly moving Smoak Technologies to Star City. And the more she compared, she couldn’t deny that it made sense for her professionally and personally to consider moving to Star City.

 

None of this was getting any work done and if she wanted to enjoy her time off at the end of the month, she wanted to be ahead of the game when she left. She decided to go get a coffee and come back and focus on the plans for the quarter in her R&D Department.

 

She stood up from her desk only to see Oliver poking his head in her office.

 

“Hey, I didn’t see an assistant so I thought I’d just see if you had a moment.” He gave her the charming Oliver Queen smile.

 

“Oliver! What are you doing here?” Felicity could feel the joy bubbling up within her.

 

“I had to come to Central City for business related to the cafe. I wasn’t sure if I would have time to see you so I didn’t mention I was coming.” Oliver began to saunter into her office. “But as my meetings finished early I thought I would stop by and see if you were available for dinner this evening?”

 

“Yes. I mean yes, I’m available for dinner. With you. This evening.”

 

“Well, that’s great.” Oliver felt like he had a permanent smile on his face.

 

“Yes, great!” She agreed.

 

They stood there smiling at each other with goofy grins for a moment.

 

Oliver began walking backwards to the door, not breaking eye contact. “Okay, it’s 3 o’clock now, what time should I come back?”

 

“How about you don’t come back?”

 

Oliver smiled dropped. “But I thought…”

 

“Yes!” Felicity interrupted. “You thought right. I just meant why don’t we just leave now. We could grab a coffee and go for a walk before dinner. I mean, if you want to?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I want to.” Oliver nodded and smiled.

 

“Well, most people left early today as it’s a Friday in July. No reason, their boss shouldn’t also.” Felicity smiled. She’d come in on Saturday to finish up her work. She was not passing up this opportunity.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

*****

 

Oliver was so glad he had worked up the nerve to stop by Felicity’s office. They had become friendly since her trip to Star City but he didn’t want to be presumptuous and push her away.

 

He had had a couple of serious relationships in his lifetime, almost got engaged once but he’d never felt this way. This head over heels, want to be with you always feeling. He had heard about it but he really thought it was a fantasy portrayed in books and movies. Not something real people experienced. Yes, he’d had a crush on Felicity in high school but it had nothing on how he felt for grown up Felicity. She was amazing.  

 

Oliver was so grateful to have her in his life again, he would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

 

They spent the afternoon talking about life since high school. Mainly focusing on experiences building their businesses. Felicity really understood why the cafe was so important to him. And why all the little things mattered. He explained why he was hesitant to run for Mayor and leave more of the business on John’s shoulders. But they both agreed, now that they had spent so many years building a strong foundation they didn’t need to be as focused as they were when they began.

 

“It’s really nice to talk to someone who totally gets it.” Oliver looked at her. “I mean, of course I’ve talked to other business owners but they don’t feel the way that I do and I know we have two completely different businesses, we seem to have the same beliefs.”

 

“I know! My business is highly competitive with other technology firms so I haven’t had the opportunity to have conversations like this. But this has been my life’s work, so of course I take it seriously. It’s hard for other people to get that.”

 

“Exactly.” Oliver nods.

 

“My mother called this afternoon. She really doesn’t understand that I am happy. That it is possible to be happy and unmarried at the same time. Which is funny because she’s not currently married. I get flack for it in press related to the company too. The tabloids are always insinuating I’m involved with someone I’m trying to do a deal with it. It’s frustrating.”

 

“I hear you there too. I’m running for Mayor and my campaign manager has said several times under his breath this would be easier if you were married with a young family. As if I say poof and that happens?! He actually said voters might not trust me because I’m in my late thirties and not married. It makes me sad that people still believe these stereotypes.”

 

Felicity stops dead in her tracks. “Oh my God Oliver! I didn’t even think of it! We could have been photographed this afternoon in the park. Could this hurt your campaign? I hadn’t even considered. You have been so kind to me. I don’t want to cause you any problems.”

 

Oliver puts his hands on her shoulder and begins to rub little circles to calm her down. “Hey, there is no way you are going to hurt my campaign. Don’t you worry about that and if someone did take our picture, I’m proud to be seen with you Felicity Smoak. The fact that a woman of your caliber is willing to spend time with me. I am flattered.”

 

“Okay, now you are going too far. Of course, I would spend time with you and I feel just as lucky that you are spending time with me.”

 

“Good.” Oliver reaches for Felicity’s hand and she gladly gives it. “Why, don’t we grab some dinner now. I’m getting hungry and sadly I have to head back to Star City after.”

 

They had a lovely meal at Felicity’s favourite hole in the wall Italian restaurant.  Before they knew it, it was time for Oliver to head back to Star City.

 

After Felicity picked up the bill, she insisted as it was her city, Oliver offered her a ride home. She nodded, more than a little sad that their evening was over.

 

Oliver pulled over in front of her building and Felicity couldn’t resist she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She moved back just a little to say “I really want to say thank you for today. I had a wonderful time and it was so nice to get to know you better.”

 

Felicity began to pull away to get out of the car and Oliver said “nope.” And before she could even think they were kissing. At first Felicity was too shocked to react but that didn’t last long. The kiss quickly went from chaste to passionate. It was a kiss almost twenty years in the making, they had a lot to make up for.

 

*****

 

The next morning Felicity was woken by her vibrating cell phone. She crawled out from under the covers reached for her cell phone and glasses at the same time.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Felicity, I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Felicity put her glasses on looked at who was calling. “Oliver?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry if I woke you but I wanted you to hear this from me with a sincere apology.”

 

“Oliver, you are scaring me. What’s going on?”

 

“You were right to be concerned about someone taking our photo yesterday. Because they did and we are on the cover of the Starling City Chronicle with the headline “Mayor Handsome wooing biggest fish yet to Star City.” I want you to know that, I had nothing to do with this and I’m going to demand they print a retraction.”

 

“Oliver calm down, I believe you. But just to clarify you haven’t asked for a retraction yet, right?”

 

“No, but only because their offices aren’t open yet and I want to yell at someone rather than send an email. How dare they, Felicity?”

 

“Well, maybe it would be better if you didn’t ask for a retraction.”

 

“Felicity I’m confused. This is clearly a lie. Why shouldn’t I ask for a retraction.”

 

“I just think we should talk for a moment about what would be best for your campaign. You see, there is something you don’t know. After you mentioned wooing business to Star City as it is cheaper for them to operate there than in Central City, I began looking into possible moving Smoak Technologies there. I didn’t mention it because it hasn’t been decided yet. BUT I think it might look bad if you say the headline is not true and then I move there. It would be better for your campaign if this were true, don’t you think?  You snag the big fish! Would probably give you a boost in the polls?”

 

“Felicity, you might be moving to Star City?”

 

“That’s what you took from that? But yes, I might be, probably am going to move to Star City. Don’t freak out. This isn’t because you kissed me last night. Like I said I began looking into this for business reasons when I came back in June.”

 

“But you might move here?” Oliver could not keep the hope out of his voice.

 

“Yes.” She smiled into the phone.

 

“I’d really like that. Just so you know.”

 

“I think I’d like it too.” Felicity smiled. Oliver really knew how to make her feel like the most special person in the world and it was a feeling she was not going to get sick of. “So, how about you just let the headline stay but say no comment if asked. I have a meeting with my board this week and this was already on the agenda. I’ll tell them I met you for more information.”

 

“Sounds good. And just so you know, you just made my day.”

 

Before she could think better of it she said “I wish I was there. There would so be more kissing.”

 

“Oh, there will definitely be more kissing. When do you come to Star City for the wedding?”

 

“Eleven more sleeps. I arrive on Wednesday, July 26th. I’m staying at the Hilton in case you were wondering.”

 

“I was wondering. Eleven sleeps is a long time.”

 

“It is. But we will keep in touch before then.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Well, I best get ready for the day. I’ll text you later.”

 

“Looking forward to it”

 

*****

 

_July 2017_

_Star City_

 

Felicity drove to Star City this time instead of taking the train, so therewas no need for a pick up. She checked into the hotel and sent two texts. The first to Sara.

 

**Felicity: I’m here! Just checked into the hotel.**

**Felicity: Let me know if you need anything and when is a good time for me to head over.**

 

The second to Oliver.

 

**Felicity: I’m here!!**

**Oliver: Thank God!**

**Felicity: Why did something happen?!**

**Oliver: No!!! It’s just it’s been two sleeps, too long since I’ve seen you.**

**Felicity: Aww. Want to come visit? I have to go to Sara’s soon for wedding stuff but I have some time.**

**Oliver: On my way**

**Felicity: Room 320**

 

So, eleven sleeps turn out to be too many to wait and Oliver came to visit Felicity last weekend in Central City. This teenage excitement, as they both referred to it was new to both of them. They were taking things slow - meaning lots of kissing and making out but no sex. Oliver was the hold out on the sex. He told Felicity he wanted her to know she was special and he would wait. The problem was Felicity wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait. Something she planned to discuss this weekend.

 

There was a knock on her door. Wow that was fast she thought.

 

“Thank God you are here! I missed you…” Felicity opened the door. “Mom.”

 

“I missed you too baby girl! We are going to have such an amazing weekend.” Donna came into Felicity’s room. “In the end, I’m kind of glad you don’t have a date. We have a lot of catching up to do. I missed you so much!”

 

Felicity was still standing holding open the door when her mother came back to hug her. She hugged her Mom back. She had missed her. It’s just that Oliver was on his way over and she really didn’t want to explain that too her mother.

 

“Felicity why is your door open?” Oliver was standing in the door wearing jeans, a fitted blue t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

 

Felicity looked at Oliver over her mother’s shoulder. She smiled sympathetically. There would be an obstacle to the kissing they had planned.

 

She pulled away from her mother. “Mom, do you remember Oliver Queen? We went to high school together.”

 

“Yes, I think I remember the name. Hi Oliver, I’m Donna Smoak, Felicity’s mother.” Donna smiled as she openly checked Oliver out.

 

Oliver watched Felicity turn every shade of red possible. She looked so mortified it was almost worth Donna’s flirting but really, he had to show her some mercy.

 

“Hi Donna, I was just meeting with Felicity about,” he glanced at Felicity guidance and settled on “business. We need to talk about business.” He could see from Felicity reaction he made the right choice. Not that he was ashamed to tell people that they were seeing one another but they hadn’t talked about that yet.

 

“Oh. So sorry. I thought Felicity was on vacation.”

 

“Don’t worry Mom, this won’t take long. I’m waiting for Sara to text me back and then we can head over to her place.”

 

Donna looked like she understood but Felicity knew Donna was probably a little hurt.

 

“Sounds good. I’ll just go freshen up then.”

 

“Great. I’ll swing by and get you in a few minutes.” Felicity walked her mother to the door and shut it behind her. The moment she turned around she was in Oliver’s arms. She wasn’t even surprised it felt so natural.

 

They stood in the middle of room kissing until they needed air and then Oliver started to kiss down her neck and near her ear. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too” moving her neck to give him better access.

 

He moved back to her lips and the kiss began to deepen. Felicity knew she going to have to cut this off soon for both their sanities. They didn’t have time for satisfaction.

 

“Oliver,” he continued to nip at her lips. “Oliver, we have to stop. I have to check my phone.”

 

He groaned and pulled back. Oliver had to admit his idea of no sex was seeming worse every time they met. Perhaps, they were going to have to revisit the idea. They were consenting adults after all and sex was healthy. He smiled.

 

“I’m not going to ask what that smile is about because I suspect it will not aid in me getting to Sara’s!” She winked at him.

 

“So, are we keeping this,” he gestured between them, “a secret?”

 

“Honestly, I wanted to leave that up to you but I thought we should talk about it before we tell  my Mom and lose control.”

 

He moved close to Felicity and slipped his hand around her waist as stood in front of the mirror reapplying her lipstick. “Well, I would like to tell everyone, now. I mean, even complete strangers. But if you want to keep quiet, we are new, so I understand that. Also, if we go public, we will really be going public due to the press paying close attention to both our lives.”

 

“And I think that’s my problem,” Felicity turned around to face Oliver. “I like how this is our thing. It’s just you and I figuring things out, without pressure. I like having you and this all to myself.”

 

“And I like you having me,” he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back.

 

“I love kissing you Oliver but I just fixed all this.” She drew a circle around her face with her finger. “And I need to go to Sara’s.”

 

As if on cue Felicity’s phone vibrated, she held it up to show Oliver, Sara’s name on the display. “Hey Bride to be! I’m here! Are you home?”

 

“Yes, just got home. Spent the day with Laurel doing last minute wedding things. I need you. I need a drink. I need to talk about something other than the wedding. Nyssa is out with a friend. Come be my friend.” Sara said desperately.

 

Felicity smiled. “I’m on my way and I’m bringing reinforcements - wine and Donna.”

 

“Donna?! Your Mom is here?”

 

“Yes, and she can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Well get your butts over here!”

 

“See you soon.” Felicity hung up with Sara and turned to Oliver. “The bridesmaid is needed.”

 

“I wish you were my bridesmaid.” Oliver pouted.

 

“Poor baby. I promise, I’ll find a way for us to sneak away tomorrow for a bit. Don’t forget I suffer from the same I want to be with you always sickness. So, I literally, feel your pain.”

 

He smiled. “Oddly, that does help. Love that I’m not in this alone.”

 

“Definitely, not alone.” Felicity leaned and kissed him on the cheek, then quickly wiped the lipstick off his cheek.

 

“Can I offer you and Donna a ride to Sara’s? I’m just thinking with the wine you might not be driving.”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“Let’s go get your Mom.”

 

“My hero,” she smiled at him.


	4. Jump Then Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding preparations continue more people find out about Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all the lovely comments and kudos - I am beyond flattered and grateful for all those who are taking the time to read my story. I hope you are getting as much happy from it as I am writing! 
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing! And special thanks to @tdgal1 for helping me as I got a little bolder in this chapter :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Sara opened her front door before Felicity and Donna had finished getting out of Oliver’s car. 

 

There went Felicity’s quiet moment alone with Oliver!

 

“Hey Oliver, thanks for escorting the lovely ladies to my place.” Sara smiled and gave Felicity a look.

 

“No problem. Now you all stay out of trouble. I can do without phone calls from the police.” he winked.

 

Felicity really wanted to say goodbye to Oliver privately but she couldn’t think of way without making her mother and Sara more suspicious. Thankfully, Oliver saved her from herself.

 

“So you’ll call tomorrow about what Smoak Technologies may be able to do for Star City? I’d like to mention it in my next speech so if we could iron out the details, that would be great.”

 

Felicity turned so only Oliver could see her face. It was dusk but not dark yet so he could see her lips when she mouthed “Thank you. I will miss you.” She then spoke out loud “Yes, I have your number, I’ll be in touch in the morning.”

 

Felicity turned to walk into the house as Oliver drove away.

 

*****

 

As they walked back into Sara’s house Laurel came out of the kitchen. She looked directly at Felicity. “Can I talk to you for a moment in the kitchen?”

 

Donna looked at her daughter with concern but Felicity simply waved it off and got up to follow Laurel.

 

Laurel walked into the kitchen and turned to face Felicity. “Look, I know it was a long time ago but I’d like to apologize for the way I treated you in high school. I’m hoping we can start fresh now. I’ve changed, as I’m sure you have, and I just want this wedding to go as smoothly as possible for Sara and Nyssa.”

 

“I accept your apology Laurel and I think you are right, we have both changed. Let’s start with a clean slate.”

 

“Thank you. I was really nervous about this.” Laurel clasped her hands.

 

“We are all good. Let me know if you need any help with wedding stuff. Maid of Honour comes with a lot of responsibility, I’ve been there, so I’m in town and available to help.”

 

“Hope you aren’t all talking about me” Sara came into the kitchen. Felicity could see she was worried about she and Laurel.

 

“Of course!” Felicity joked. “Actually, I was just asking Laurel if there was anything I could do to help out wedding wise?”

 

“Funny you should ask, why don’t you guys come into the living room.” Sara smiled

 

Laurel and Felicity followed Sara into the Living Room. 

 

“I was hoping you could all help me make the centerpieces for the tables, while we drink wine and catch up of course. In case you missed it, the wine is the selling point.”

 

“The things I’ll do for wine.” Felicity threw her hands in the air.

 

Sara quickly explained how the centerpieces consisted of fake yellow flowers, pretty pink rocks and sand, she showed them a picture of what she and Nyssa had found on the Internet. All the women agreed they would be lovely. 

 

“How about we move this to the kitchen table so we will all be more comfortable?” Sara suggested

 

“Sure hon, I will help you carry the supplies in.”  Donna picked up the bags containing the supplies for the centerpieces. 

 

Once they were all comfortably seated at the kitchen table, Sara got up to switch on some music. “Now ladies, let’s get this party started! Think of all the trouble we will get in making crafts!” They all laughed. 

 

The ladies were concentrating on their centerpieces when Laurel’s phone rang, “Hi Tommy” she said as walked out of the room.

 

“So, Felicity, how did you end up getting a ride here with Oliver Queen?” Sara raised an eyebrow. Felicity knew Sara had been dying to ask that question since they had arrived.

 

Donna quickly looked at Felicity for a response. 

 

“Oh, I thought I mentioned Oliver has been filling me in on the benefits of relocating my business to Star City.” Felicity replied innocently, knowing she had mentioned no such thing.

 

Sara quickly put down her centerpiece supplies. “What?! No! You did not mention you were thinking of moving Smoak Technologies to Star City. I saw that headline by the way and I assumed it was a lie. Because if my best friend was moving back she would have told me first.”

 

“And I will tell you first. As soon as that decision is made. For now, I’m just looking into whether or not it would be beneficial to do so.”

 

“And is it beneficial to do so?” Sara threw Felicity’s words back at her as her mother watched the conversation like a tennis match. 

 

“Actually, yes I think it would be a good professional move. The board will decide next week. Personally, it would be the best move! You and Nyssa are here.”

 

“And Oliver.” Donna could not resist putting her two cents in.

 

“Yes Felicity, Oliver will also be here.” Sara teased.

 

Felicity blushed. She really didn’t want to lie to her mother or Sara so she had to try to change this conversation. She was trying to think of how when Laurel walked back in. “What about Oliver?”

 

Now this was uncomfortable. Felicity actually squirmed in her seat. Luckily Sara saved the day, “Felicity has been meeting with Oliver about the benefits of moving Smoak Technologies to Star City.”

 

“Oh. I thought he may have finally asked you out.” Laurel said it like it was no big deal. The room fell silent. “Oh, I wouldn’t care if he did! I’m happy with Tommy and wish only happiness for Ollie.”

 

“Good to know.” Felicity said hoping the conversation was over.

 

They all heard the front door close and “Honey, I’m home and a need a big glass of wine. This wedding stuff is hard.” Nyssa walked into the kitchen. “Hello ladies, my, those centerpieces look divine.” She leaned in kissed Sara hello before heading over to pour herself a glass of wine.

 

“Glad you are home babe. We are making progress on the centerpieces but we also needed wine.” Sara smiled at Nyssa.

 

They managed to complete all the centerpieces and finish the wine before calling it a night. 

 

*****

 

It was late when Felicity and Donna finally made it back to the hotel. They got on the elevator going up to their floor.

 

“That was a nice night. I’m so glad Sara is so happy.” Donna smiled at her daughter.

 

“Me too, Mom.”

 

The elevator door opened on their floor and they stepped off.

 

She hugged her Mom goodbye at her door. “You know Felicity, you can tell me anything.”

 

“I know Mom.”

 

“Just if you ever want to talk to me about, say Oliver Queen.  I’m happy to listen.”

 

“Okay Mom, speaking of Oliver Queen, I’m meeting him in a few hours so I best get some beauty sleep. I’ll call you once that’s over, are you free for lunch?”

 

“Yes, lunch sounds good. I’m meeting an old friend for breakfast but a late lunch with my baby sounds lovely.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll text you after I meet with Oliver.”

 

*****

 

Felicity made it back to her room and quickly texted Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Miss You.**

 

Oliver surprisingly wrote her back, right away.

 

**Oliver: Miss You More. Text me when you get up.**

**Felicity: Absolutely**

**Oliver: There will be kissing**

**Felicity: There better be!**

**Oliver: Sleep so I can see you sooner**

**Felicity: Night**

**Oliver: Night**

 

******

 

Oliver awoke the next morning with a smile on his face. He went into the cafe for his early shift. Starting at 5am, he turned the music up in the kitchen and began making his muffins. He was dancing to Summer of 69 by Bryan Adam when Diggle arrived.

 

“Well look at you? Full of energy and happy this early in the morning. There must be a lady involved.” John teased.

 

“Felicity is here for the wedding and she is strongly considering moving Smoak Technologies here.”

 

“Wow. That’s amazing Oliver. And here you are, all calm, no freak out in sight. What have you done with my friend Oliver?”

 

“Haha.  No freak out at all.  I want this. I want Felicity….I don’t mean I want Felicity, well I do want Felicity but I wasn’t trying to talk to you about my sex life. I mean I want this thing with Felicity to last. She is...she is so wonderful John. I don’t know that I’ve ever really been happy before. She changed everything. I feel so happy I could burst.”

 

“You deserve it Oliver. She is lucky to have you. So, happy for you man.”

 

“Thanks! But don’t say anything yet. We want to keep it to ourselves for a little bit as it is new and the press hound both of us.”

 

“I get that.”

 

“Well, if I’m honest - I want to tell everyone. But Felicity is the voice of reason. She’s good for me.”

 

“Well, she makes you happy. So that is definitely good.”

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed on the steel table, making a loud noise. He smiled when he looked down and saw Felicity’s face. 

 

John chuckled and walked away.

 

“Hey, you’re up.”

 

“I am. Where are you?”

 

“At the cafe.”

 

“Oh good. Can you put a muffin aside for meee?” 

 

“Sounding cute, will get you everything.”

 

“Aww you’re so sweet.”

 

“I try”

 

“Okay, how about I head over to the cafe and meet you there?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

As Felicity hung up the phone she did a little happy dance. 

 

*****

 

Felicity was just leaving her hotel room when she ran into her mother.

 

“On your way to meet Oliver?”

 

“Yes, and you?”

 

“Just thought I’d get some shopping in. My breakfast got moved.”

 

They got on the elevator.

 

“How are you feeling this morning?”

 

“Good, I really didn’t drink that much wine thank goodness.”

 

They stepped off the elevator.

 

Donna looked at Felicity. “Darling, just so you know, you are practically glowing.”

 

“Thanks,” Felicity blushed and rushed off. Damn. Her mother knew!

 

*****

 

Oliver was behind the counter helping a customer when Felicity arrived. John walked out from behind to greet her.

 

“Felicity, so nice to see you again. I’m John, in case you don’t remember.”

 

“Of course, I remember. I almost feel like we are friends for all the good things I’ve heard from Sara, Nyssa and Oliver, of course.”

 

John blushed. “Well, I hope I live up to your expectations.”

 

“I have no doubt you will,” Oliver patted John’s shoulder as he came over to join them. “Felicity, can I see you in my office?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Oliver, Felicity you two are fooling no one, just so you know.” John smiled.

 

Felicity had to practically run to keep up with Oliver as he walked down a hallway past the kitchen to the very back of the building. She could hear her heels clicking on the cement floor.

 

Oliver made it to the door that said ‘Private’ just before Felicity and held out his hand to her. She gladly accepted, he pulled her in and slammed the door.

 

Felicity’s back hit the door as Oliver’s lips descended on hers. She quickly opened her mouth to receive his tongue.  But it wasn’t enough she wanted to be closer. She quickly put her hands on his fine ass and pulled him closer. Oliver moaned.

 

Oliver moved his hands which had been braced above Felicity’s head down her body, when he moved past the sides of her breasts she moaned. He broke the kiss and began kissing along her jaw and down her neck. Stopping to give her neck the extra attention he knew she liked.

 

“Oliver, umm Oliver” Felicity was saying short of breath.

 

Oliver pulled back. “Yes?”

 

“I think we need to talk.”

 

“You want to talk?” Oliver shook his head. Needing to clear his mind of ‘I want Felicity’ caveman thoughts. 

 

“Yes,” she licked her lips and stepped away from him to catch her breath.

 

“Okay.” Do you want to sit down, he offered her a chair.

 

Felicity sat and signaled for Oliver to sit across from her. He sat and she took his hands in hers. She looked into his eyes “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Oliver smiled at her.

 

“We need to talk about this no sex idea.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I don’t like it. And I just thought you should know that I don’t like it. I mean I like having sex of course but I don’t like not having sex with you. I mean I want to have sex with you. Sex with you would be good. So, can we have sex now?”

 

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh. Felicity looked horrified for a moment. “Oh honey, no don’t worry I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing because I want to have sex with you too.”

 

“You do? But you said we should wait.”

 

“I did. And technically, we have waited. I’m ready.”

 

“Really? I don’t want to pressure you if you aren’t ready. It’s just that I wanted you to know that I wanted to. But I promise I can wait. You are worth waiting for.”

 

“Felicity,” he removed one of his hands from hers and cupped her cheek. “I was ready in high school but I didn’t want to rush this because I really like you, like REALLY like you and I’m so happy so I didn’t want to screw it up.”

 

Felicity leaned her cheek into his hand. “Oliver, I really like you too. You make me so happy. I think we both have enough experience to know how special this is and neither of us want to ruin what we have. But at the end of the day, it’s getting harder, like really hard…”

 

“Felicity…”

 

She smiled coyly. “Not to push you for more. So, I thought, since we were adults we could talk and I could tell you what I want, what I need.”

 

Oliver took her hands in his. “Felicity, I need you to know that I want and need you very much too.”

 

“Well, I’m heading over to Sara’s later to help out with the final touches but after that I’ll be sitting in my hotel room all alone. I might get lonely.” Felicity pouted.

 

“Well, I can’t have you getting lonely not in my city. That wouldn’t be very hospitable.”

 

“No, it really wouldn’t.”

 

“How about you text me when you get back from Sara’s?”

 

“I can do that.”

 

“Good. I’ll come over so you won’t be lonely and we can address some of your needs.”

 

“Why Mayor Handsome, I love the way you think!”

 

“Does that mean I get a kiss?”

 

Felicity nodded and leaned in and kissed him. This kiss was sweeter than the last one but filled with such promise.

 

“I’m glad we talked.” Oliver smiled at Felicity.

 

“Me too. Now, I have to go meet my mother for lunch. By the way I think she’s onto us.”

 

“I have a confession to make. I told John.”

 

“I suspected as much. I think we will have to settle with trying to keep it from the press. If Mom knows, I have to tell Sara.”

 

“I want to tell everyone.”

 

“You are too sweet, Oliver Queen.”

 

“Only for you.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call you as soon as I’m back in my hotel room, lonely.”

 

“Can’t wait. I’ll walk you out. I set asides some muffins for you and your mother.”

 

“Just when I think I can’t like you more.”

 

*****

 

Felicity met Donna for lunch at an old restaurant they used to frequent when she was a little girl. 

 

Her mother waved at her from the booth as soon as she walked in.

 

Donna wasted no time. As soon as Felicity was seated she looked at her daughter “So I see we have added whisker burn to that glow from earlier.”

 

Felicity blushed. “Okay, so I’m kind of seeing Oliver Queen.”

 

“Oh honey, tell me something I don’t know. Like why are you keeping it a secret?”

 

“Well, it’s really new and most of all because we were enjoying it just being us. We both have pretty high profiles so once we go public the press will have an opinion. So, keeping it just us seemed nice. Do you understand?”

 

“I do about the press. But why did you lie to me? I’m your mother.” Donn looked hurt.

 

“I’m sorry Mom. But I hadn’t told anyone. You are actually the first person I’ve told. Not even Sara.” Her mother looked a little pacified by learning she was first.

 

“Okay, let’s order some food and you can fill me in on the details.”

 

After Felicity told her mother everything she could about Oliver. She quizzed her mother about her love life.

 

“Well, there was a man here but he was in the middle of a divorce when I left. I wasn’t going to be someone’s rebound. But I’ve always thought of him. We were supposed to meet for breakfast but something came up at work for him so we agreed to meet up later, just to catch up.”

 

“You are going to catch up with a man from Star City?! Anyone I know?”

 

“Yes, but I’m not really comfortable talking about it yet. I promise I will talk to you about it soon. Is that okay?”

 

“Of course, it’s okay. I just want you to be happy!”

 

“I know.”

 

“I have to say these fries and gravy really hold up! They are just like when I was little. I may have to move back to Star City just for this!”

 

“So true.” Donna smiled.

 

*****

 

After lunch Felicity headed to Sara’s. Sara answered the door looking particularly mussed.

 

Felicity chuckled “You know, I can come back if you are busy.”

 

“Haha. Nyssa just left. Come on in.” 

 

Felicity came in and took a seat on Sara’s sofa.

 

“Can I get you something to drink? Coffee?”

 

“Yes, coffee please!”

 

Felicity followed Sara into the kitchen while the coffee was being made.

 

“So….” Sara gave her a do tell look.

 

“So…” Felicity wasn’t going to give up the goods that easily.

 

“Tell me all about you and Oliver Queen. And to go all high school on you, have you done it yet?”

 

Felicity blushed and answered “No.”

 

“No? You’re not doing it? Or no, to Oliver Queen?”

 

“Not yet…”

 

“But there is something happening?”

 

“Something is definitely happening! Sara, I’ve never been this happy. But it’s new and I’m trying to keep myself from falling too hard too fast….but I fear I’m failing.”

 

“Wow. I mean wow. Felicity, I’ve known you forever and I’ve never seen you go gaga for a guy! I love it!”

 

“You don’t think I should be nervous. Slow down?”

 

“Oh honey, I understand wanting to protect yourself. I remember when I first met Nyssa. I knew right away; this woman was going to rock my world. I wanted to run for my life but I couldn’t, I wanted her more. Today, I’m pretty sure I made the right decision. It takes a leap of faith and it’s scary as hell but if you are this happy right now, hold on tight - I think it’s worth the risk.”

 

“Thank you so much Sara. I’ve never felt this way before and Oliver says he hasn’t either. We are truly in it together. It feels so right. We were keeping it to ourselves, but really, we don’t want the press judging us. But Sara he makes me so happy I could burst.”

 

“Oh Felicity!” Sara put her coffee down and rushed over to hug Felicity. “So, don’t worry about the sex, I’m sure it will happen soon.”

 

“Oh, I’m not worried. It’s happening tonight.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“We were waiting but I told Oliver this morning, I’m done waiting. Let’s just say he understood.”

 

Sara laughed “Felicity Smoak, you really are a QUEEN.”

 

Felicity sat and smiled. She was so glad she told Sara, it only confirmed that she was right and should go all in when it came to Oliver Queen. She couldn’t wait to see him tonight.


	5. Let's Give Them Something to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy couples and a visit to the spa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter to all who celebrate! 
> 
> I finished this chapter quickly so I thought I'd share as an Easter treat. So very flattered by all your lovely comments and kudos! So awesome that you are enjoying this story!
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity came back to her hotel room and took a shower before calling Oliver. 

 

She didn’t know why but she was super nervous. It’s not like this was her first time and she couldn’t remember being this nervous her first time either. This was her idea!

 

She picked up the phone to call Oliver and put it back down. Why was she freaking out? She wanted this. She like REALLY WANTED THIS. 

 

She picked up the phone again but instead of calling Oliver she called Sara.

 

“I’m freaking out.” Felicity said on the verge of tears.

 

“It’s okay. You can totally freak out if you want to. I can even freak out with you! What are we freaking out about?”

 

“Sara, you are truly my best friend. I know you are super busy with wedding stuff and yet you take my calls.”

 

“Hey, you would do the same for me. What’s going on? Can Oliver not come over?”

 

“I haven’t called him yet. I’m nervous. I told him I wanted this and now I’m all nervous and freaked out.”

 

“That’s totally okay. It makes sense even. You like him a lot so this won’t be some one night stand.”

 

“Ah huh.”

 

“Well, tell Oliver you are nervous. He’s a nice guy. Hell, he’s probably nervous too. Just be honest and take it from there.”

 

“I can do that. And you are right, Oliver is nice guy. He will understand. Okay, I’m going to go call him. Thanks for being my friend.”

 

“Always! Now go call your man!”

 

“My man,” Felicity laughed. “Yes, I’ll have to tell him that’s what he is. Somehow I think he’d like that.”

 

“I’m sure he would. Now go and remember you can call anytime.”

 

“Night! Tell Nyssa I say hi.”

 

“Will do. Night.”

 

She quickly found Oliver’s name in her recent calls and pushed. Her phone showed her a lovely picture of Oliver. He really was quite attractive.

 

“Hello, Hey Felicity did you mean to call me?” She could hear Oliver’s voice before quickly putting the phone up to her ear.

 

“Yes, sorry, I meant to call.”

 

“Oh good. Everything alright?”

 

“Yes, sort of.”

 

“Sort of? Do you want me to come over?”

 

“Yes, if you can, if you want to…”

 

“Of course, I want to! Felicity what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing wrong, I’ve just been thinking.”

 

“Felicity, hold that thought I’m on my way. Can I bring you anything?”

 

“Mint chocolate chip?”

 

“Ice cream?”

 

“Yes, and some spoons, I don’t have any here.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there soon with some mint chocolate chip and some spoons. Hang tight.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had put on some comfy clothes, yoga pants and her old MIT sweatshirt and had her hair put in messy bun. She wasn’t exactly dressed for sexy times.

 

She was pacing in her bare feet. When she heard the knock on the door. She walked over and looked out the peep hole just in case. She saw Oliver and opened the door.

 

“Hey” He said smiling and holding up a bag she hoped contained ice cream.

 

She took the bag from him. “I stress eat.”

 

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t judge.”

“No judging here.” Oliver walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind him. He wasn’t judging but he was worried. He had only known Felicity, as adult, a short time but he had never seen her react like this. “Felicity, why don’t we sit down on the couch.”

 

She nodded and followed him over to the couch and took a seat next to him. Oliver took her hands. His hands were always so warm. She couldn’t help but sigh.

 

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what’s going on. Is it Sara? Is it the wedding? Your mother? Work?”

 

“It’s you.”

 

“Me?”

 

She nodded.

 

“What did I do? Please tell me so I can fix it! I’m so sorry Felicity!”

 

“YOU didn’t do anything!! I’m sorry. It’s me. I’m freaking out because of you. I talked to Sara and she said I should talk to you. Please don’t think less of me because I’m freaking out. I try not to freak out often but when I do. I do freak out and I need mint chocolate chip and sometimes there is crying.”

 

Oliver looked terrified.

 

Felicity jumped up from the sofa and began pacing again. “But there will be no crying tonight. Or at least I’ll try hard for there to be no crying. You looked scared. I know I broke it. I broke this. The us this!”

 

“Felicity!” Oliver stood up and a put his hands on her shoulders. Barefoot she seemed even smaller. “You did not break us. Do you hear me? You are freaking out and that is okay. We both have to be able to freak out sometimes.” He gently pushed her to sit down again and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes. “Hi”

 

Felicity looked back at him cautiously “Hi”

 

“Okay, why don’t you tell me what has you so freaked out about me and I can see if I can help fix it.”

 

Felicity nodded. “Well you know how I want to have sex with you.”

 

“Yes, you have been very open about that.”

 

“Well, I still want to have sex with you but I’m not sure I want to do it right now. I mean I’m super attracted to you. I mean look at you! Who wouldn’t want to have sex with you. But I realized.” Felicity stopped and took a deep breath. “That I really like you. Like really, really like you and it wouldn’t be just sex. Like what if I wasn’t good? What if having sex ruined this? And then I realized it was all my idea...and I started to spiral so I called Sara. Who calmed me down some and told me to talk to you but then I was alone and my mind start racing again…does any of this freak you out?”

 

“Oh Felicity, all of it freaks me out. First let me say I really, really like you too. Second, we don’t have to have sex until we are ready and I’m sure you will be great. There is no rush.” He smiled at her. “But I think sex with you will be a big deal and I want it to be a big deal so I’m good with waiting. But just so you know I think you are really hot and I want to have sex with you now.”

 

Felicity laughed.

 

“I’m not kidding, you are looking super sexy to me now in your fancy bun and those pants that show off your assets very well!”

 

“Oliver!”

 

“What? You think I didn’t notice? Come here.” Felicity settled in his arms. “I’m glad you told me about your freak out. I think we might be a big deal Felicity and I’m sure I’ll also freak out at some point but we need to talk when that happens.” He could feel Felicity nod against his chest.

 

“So, no sex?” She asked tentatively.

 

“No sex for now. But we can always talk about it and there will be lots of kissing.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Promise.” Oliver looked at her solemnly.  “Kissing you is one of my favourite things.”

 

“Oliver, will you stay the night and just sleep? Well maybe, some kissing too.”

 

“I would love to.”

 

“Thank you for being so understanding.”

 

“Thank you for telling me what’s bothering you. Are you tired now? Should we get in bed and cuddle?”

 

“I like that idea a lot.”

 

*****

 

The buzzing noise began way too early for Felicity’s liking. 

 

“Do you really need to get up this early? Can’t you snuggle with me in bed?” She pulled him closer. They had slept in the spoon position and Felicity awoke to find herself happily entangled in Oliver.

 

Oliver kissed Felicity neck. “I cannot express how much I want to stay here with you but muffins call.”

 

“Muffins call?” Felicity couldn’t help it she started to laugh and she couldn’t stop. “Muffins?”

 

“I’m glad you find it so amusing. Keep making fun and I won’t save you one.”

 

Felicity immediately stopped laughing. For a few seconds and then started again. “I can’t stop. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I find this so funny.” She said laughing, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 

“Are you always this happy in the morning?” He propped himself up on his elbow looking down at her in the dimly lit room, the sun was starting to come up and a little light was coming through the curtains. 

 

“No, usually I’m pretty cranky until I get my coffee. Guess, there must be something different this morning.” She smiled up at Oliver. “You make me very happy.”

 

“You make me happy too.” He bent down to give her a quick kiss. “Sadly, I have to go to work. What are you doing today?”

 

“Well, first I’m sleeping,” Felicity yawned. “Then I’m spending the day at the spa and then we have the rehearsal dinner, I think there might be a party after.”

 

“There is a party after. I’m invited.”

 

“You are?”

 

“I am a friend of Sara and Nyssa’s.” He smiled.

 

“I know.” She was a little embarrassed of course she knew that. “So, this confirms my theory you will be at the wedding. We never talked about it but I thought…”

 

“You thought right. I can’t wait to see you in your bridesmaid’s dress.”

 

Felicity laughed. “Well, I have to say I’ve been a bridesmaid more than a few times but  this is the best dress I’ve had the pleasure of wearing.”

 

Oliver kissed her shoulder. “I have to get up. But I’ll see you tonight?” He eased his way out of bed still fully clothed from the night before. He was a little warm but it was worth it to ease Felicity’s freak out. He kind of liked that she freaked out a little. Maybe she cared almost as much as he did. He smiled.

 

“Hey, are you smiling because you are leaving me?” she joked.

 

“No, I’m smiling because I got to stay the night.”

 

“Play your cards right and we can do the same tonight.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“Me too.” Felicity sighed. “Now, go get ready for work. I need my beauty sleep.”

 

Oliver leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before heading home to change and get ready for the day. He was a grown man, it was acceptable for him to do the walk of shame, right?

 

*****

 

Felicity got a couple of more hours sleep before she got up to get ready for the spa. She grabbed her phone from bed to see when her mother would be ready to go.

 

**Felicity: Good Morning Mom**

**Felicity: We are supposed to meet Sara and the girls at 10**

**Felicity: You still want to come with?**

**Donna: Hi Hun**

**Donna: Yes**

**Donna: Leave here around 915?**

**Felicity: Sounds good**

**Felicity: Come to my room when you are ready**

 

Felicity tidied up her room a bit and put on some comfy clothes for her spa visit. When she opened to the door to her mother she could tell something was up.

 

“Why don’t you come in and tell me what’s going on.” She gestured for her mother to take a seat on her couch.

 

“It’s nothing really,” Donna began fussing with her hair.

 

“It’s me you’re talking to remember. Please Mom, I want to help if I can.”

 

“Okay,” Donna stood and began to pace a little in front of Felicity. 

 

Wow, this must be serious Felicity thought. Her mother doesn’t pace for just anything. “Mom you are starting to really worry me. Spill!”

 

“Okay...remember that man, the one who was in the middle of a divorce.”

 

“Yes,” Felicity nodded.

 

“Well, we met for dinner last night and one thing led to another….well you don’t need all the details...but he’s in my room!” Donna blushed.

 

Felicity didn’t think her mother was capable of blushing. “Mom that’s great! And thanks for sparing me the details but what’s wrong?”

 

“Well this man isn’t just any man. I’ve known him since high school. He used to help me with my math homework, I thought someone that smart would never go for someone like me, you know a cheerleader.”

 

This was a side of her mother she’d never seen before. Her mother always came across as a force of nature, so confidant and men loved her. Felicity had wished she had some of her mother’s confidence.

 

“I obviously didn’t know you in high school, but I’m sure this guy was as captivated with Donna, as the rest of us are.” She smiled at her mother. 

 

“Well he had a girlfriend, who he later married but it didn’t work out.”

 

“So, you stayed in touch with this guy after high school, that’s good, right?”

 

“Well, not at first but then our girls became best friends…” Donna paused and waited for Felicity to catch up. 

 

“Your mystery man is Quentin Lance?”

 

Donna nodded nervously.

 

“Oh Mom, that is wonderful. He is such a kind man. I could wish no one better for you!!!”

 

“Really?” Donna was clearly still worried.

 

“Really.” Felicity grabbed Donna’s hands. “Mom I’m so happy for you! And since he’s still in your room, I guess those feelings you had before you left Star City were not a rebound.”

 

“Nope. That’s actually why I’m freaking out a little. I mean I’ve had a crush on this man, most of my like and he told me last night he feels the same. I don’t want to screw this up Felicity. He is a good one. I’d really like to have a good one for a change. I just don’t want to screw it up.”

 

“Oh Mom! I’m so happy for you. Now, have you done anything you think may have screwed things up?”

 

“No nothing yet...I don’t think. Thanks for your support, it means so much.”

 

“Well, I suggest you talk to Mr. Lance and tell him you are nervous. He’s probably nervous too. Trust me, I know just what that feels like.”

 

“Oh no, did something happen with Oliver?”

 

“Nothing that wasn’t fixed by us talking it out. He is so wonderful, mom. I’ve never been able to talk to anyone like I can talk to him. It almost feels too good.”

 

“Nothing is too good for my baby. Don’t you forget that!” 

 

“Look at us Smoak women coming into our own. Now, dare I hope you might move to Star City too?”

 

“Now Felicity, it’s a bit soon for that thinking for me...but maybe. But please, don’t mention this to Sara and Laurel, Quentin wants to tell them himself.” 

 

“Of course!” Felicity hugged her mother. “We’d better get going, manicures and pedicures await!”

 

******

 

Felicity and Donna arrived at the spa at the same time as Sara, Nyssa, Laurel and Nyssa’s friends Anna and Claire. 

 

“Great we are all here.” Sara smiled and walked up to the check in counter to let them know they had arrived.

 

Felicity knew that Sara wasn’t a huge fan of spas so she was a little surprised this was planned but they were here now. 

 

They managed to get a group room for the mani-pedis. Felicity was so glad, she hated being left in one of those rooms with fake waterfalls that make you have to pee. She was just slipping off her sandals when Sara approached her. “Can I talk to you a minute in private before this all starts.”

 

“Sure,” Felicity followed Sara out of the room. A little worried for her friend. As soon as it was just the two of them, Felicity looked at Sara, “everything okay? You have me a little worried. Wedding jitters?”

 

“God no. I love Nyssa and I’d marry her this minute. No wedding jitters for me.”

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

“No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You freaked me out a bit last night. I’m usually the one who freaks out. Did you talk to Oliver?”

 

“Oh Sara.” She hugged her friend. “I’m so sorry I should have called. You were absolutely right.”

 

“Like always,” she smirked.

 

“I talked to Oliver, even had him bring me mint chocolate chip, and he was wonderful. We are on the same page.”

 

“And what page is that? If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“We both want to have sex with one another but we are going to wait. And he was totally understanding about my freak out. He even said I looked sexy in my yoga pants with a messy bun.”

 

“Those yoga pants do make your ass look fine.”

 

“I know...but it was still nice to hear it from him.” Felicity blushed.

 

“I’m so glad it’s all okay. If he ruins you moving back to Star City he will be my enemy forever. Just so you know.”

 

“I think I’m moving here, with or without Oliver Queen.”

 

“Oh Felicity! I’m so happy I could burst.  I’m marrying the love of my life. My best friend is moving home and she’s happy. It’s all so wonderful!”

 

“It is. Now let’s get our nails done!”

 

The ladies were all sitting chatting as they were pampered in the spa when there was a knock on the door. “Delivery for Sara Lance, I was told she was in this room.”

 

Sara looked confused but rose her hand, “that’s me.”

 

The delivery man handed her a tray with coffees for all with sugars and milks and bag of fresh muffins.

 

“Oh, I love you Oliver Queen!” Nyssa said grabbing a coffee and a muffin. “Sorry Felicity but your special friend just came through at the best moment.”

 

Felicity could not help but laugh. She reached for her phone to text him.

 

**Felicity: Delivery received and much appreciated.**

 

“Are you texting him?” Sara asked.

 

Felicity nodded. 

 

“Be sure to express our gratitude and tell him he gets a big hug tonight from the brides to be!” Nyssa smiled.

 

“I’ll relay the message.” Felicity was a little nervous with all this Oliver talk in front of Laurel but Laurel didn’t seem to care.

 

Felicity phone buzzed. 

 

**Oliver: Good**

**Oliver: Did I send enough? I asked the spa how many were in your party**

**Felicity: Yup, everyone has a coffee and muffin**

**Felicity: You are wonderful**

**Oliver:  So are you**

**Oliver: Enjoy your day see you later**

**Felicity: You will be getting hugs from the brides to be**

**Oliver: Sounds Awesome**

**Oliver: Maybe a kiss from you**

**Felicity: Maybe**

**Felicity: Gotta go hang with my ladies**

**Oliver: Bye**

**Felicity: Bye**

 

When Felicity looked up phone everyone was looking at her. She began to blush. “What? Is there something on my face?”

 

“No, we are just admiring young love.” Sara teased.

 

Felicity turned redder before luckily, she was saved by her mother. “So, Sara and Nyssa anything else we can help out with today?”


	6. Wedding Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wedding Eve! Time for the Rehearsal Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all those who have left such lovely comments and kudos. I really am overwhelmed. This is the longest story I've every written so thanks for sticking with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity stared down at her mother of pearl toes and fingernails. She always felt so pampered getting her nails done by someone else. Growing up with a single mother there wasn’t extra money for mani-pedis, instead they had their own mani-pedi nights. Donna started doing Felicity’s nails at young age but it was always a mother daughter affair.

 

“Hey Hun, should we go pay and get going? We have a couple of hours before the rehearsal.”

 

“Oh, it’s all paid for.”

 

“Sara, shouldn’t have done that!”

 

“She didn’t.” Felicity looked away.

 

“Felicity Smoak, I can pay for my own nails. Although, it was very kind of you to offer.”

 

“I took care of it all, everyone’s. I wanted to help out and Sara was having none of it. So, this was my way. Please don’t say anything Mom. I wouldn’t do it if I couldn’t. “

 

“Okay. But maybe we should leave before Sara finds out.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Felicity ducked her head into the room Sara and Nyssa were sitting confirming their hair styles for tomorrow. “Mom and I are going to get going. See you at the venue for the rehearsal.” 

 

The venue being Sara and Nyssa’s house but it would be decorated so they decided to call it “the venue” to class it up Sara and Nyssa said.

 

“Cool, see you there at five.”

 

*******

 

“Oliver people are beginning to ask if you are dating Felicity Smoak?” 

 

Oliver’s campaign manager Eric was just doing his job but this was a conversation he did not want to have.

 

“And who are these people Eric?” Oliver rubbed his hand through his hair. He was getting tired, it had been a long day.

 

“Amy Richards from the Chronicle called, she saw you leaving the Hilton where Felicity Smoak is apparently staying.”

 

“Lots of people are staying at the Hilton. Is it a crime for me to go to a hotel now?”

 

“No, and please don’t shoot the messenger. I just wanted to bring it up as it would be good for us to be in front of the story. I mean it’s not a bad thing if you are dating Felicity Smoak. It might even attract some of those voters unsure about voting for a bachelor.”

 

“It is so unfair that I’m judged for being single in 2017.”

 

“So, are you dating Felicity Smoak?”

 

“For your ears only. Yes. But let me talk to Felicity tonight and I’ll get back to you about how we will handle the press inquiries. As this impacts her life as well, it’s only fair she be in on the decision.”

 

“Sounds fair. I’m glad this is happening for you. You’ve been really happy lately, I guess, I now know who to thank.”

 

“Thanks. Listen, I have to run. I have a personal engagement this evening.”

 

“Yes, Sara Lance’s rehearsal party. Have fun!”

 

“I intend to.”

 

*****

 

Felicity went back to the hotel and changed into a pair of black capris with a fuchsia cami under a thin black sweater with the shoulders cut out. She knew you could see the pink beneath the black and she thought it would highlight and match the pink streak in her hair. She had a pair of pink high heels with a peep toe to finish off the outfit. She decided to put her hair up in a ponytail. She checked out her reflection the full-length mirror on the hotel bathroom door - not bad she thought.

 

She’d better call her mother, who was also involved in the wedding. Sara and Nyssa had asked her to hand out programs to people as they entered the ceremony. 

 

Felicity picked up the phone and called her Mom. “Hi, are you ready to go?”

 

“Why don’t I just meet you in the lobby?”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll head down now.”

 

They had decided to share a taxi together as there would probably be drinking tonight. 

 

Felicity stood looking out the lobby window as the city, the hotel was on a hill so it gave a nice view of Star City. She would be happy to move back she thought. It would be nice to be closer to Sara and Nyssa.  And of course, there was Oliver. A shiver ran through her, she really liked him and then the slight possibility her Mom could come back. She smiled.

“Hey you, whatcha thinking about?”

 

“Moving back.”

 

“I think it would be a good move for you. Even if you and Oliver weren’t involved. It’s hard making friends in big city, like Central City. Here you’d have Sara and Nyssa.”

 

“I know Mom, I just hope the board agrees next week.”

 

“Well, if it saves them money, I don’t know how they would say no.”

 

“Come on let’s grab a cab.”

 

*****

 

When Felicity and Donna walked up the path to Sara and Nyssa’s front door.  They heard people in the backyard and headed that way. 

 

When they stepped outside Felicity was in awe. It was perfect for Sara and Nyssa, low-key but very pretty. Loads of twinkle lights and pink tulle strung throughout the trees in the backyard. 

 

“It’s so lovely..” Donna was staring up.

 

“It’s just so beautiful.” Felicity also said staring up.

 

“This is all Nyssa.” Sara joined them. “She convinced me that we could make our backyard look like a magical fairyland and she was right. I’m seeing this for the first time now too. She hired the decorators to come while we were at the spa. I have to go find my bride and remind her again how much I love her.”

 

Sara rushed off in search of Nyssa.

 

They were soon joined by the others in the wedding party. Felicity noticed her mother blush a little when Quentin Lance arrived, but it seemed to be missed by everyone else. She was happy for her mother but she understood that they wanted to keep things quiet.  Maybe after the wedding, Quentin would tell his girls.

 

Once everyone was clear on when to walk, when to stand and how everything was going to go down tomorrow. Nyssa turned to the crowd with a mischievous grin. “It’s time to eat! Sorry, we had not told you which restaurant earlier but we had to make sure it is possible. This venue usually closes before dinner but as they are friends of ours, so they agreed to stay open to cook us all dinner.”  

 

*****

 

Felicity loved that the rehearsal dinner was at the Cafe instead of a fancy restaurant. She knew Sara didn’t like fancy restaurants and also knew this was one of the couples’ favourite places. 

 

She and Donna took their seats with the rest of the wedding party. She began trying to look for Oliver inconspicuously. She didn’t see him but of course he was probably in the kitchen. Super busy. 

 

Suddenly she felt someone lean over her shoulder. “Looking for anyone special?”

 

When she realized it was Oliver she smiled. “Yes, someone very special.” She turned around to look at him. “How come you didn’t tell me about this this morning?”

 

“Sara wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“Aww.”

 

“I hope you enjoy your meal Ms. Smoak. We’ll catch up later.”

 

“Yes, we will.” She smiled as he walked away.

 

“No offence hun, but you guys are doing a terrible job of keeping things secret.” Donna teased her daughter.

 

“I know!” Felicity blushed. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

 

*****

 

“PLEASE tell me you didn’t kiss her in front of all her family and friends!” John looked at Oliver as he came back in the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

 

“Who? Who is my brother kissing and why am I the last to know?” Thea could barely contain her excitement.

 

“That’s right, you’ve missed her visits.” John smiled.

 

“Who? Oliver spill! I need to know.” Thea was impatient and Oliver knew he had to tell her.

 

“Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Felicity Smoak of Smoak Technologies. Oh my God Oliver! She is like AMAZING. How did you meet her?”

 

“I met her in school. And yes, she is AMAZING.” Oliver blushed.

 

“But she went to MIT. You didn’t go to MIT.” Thea looked confused.

 

“Before she went to MIT she went to high school here in Star City with me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yes, oh. I’ve known Felicity a long time. But I only saw her again when she came for Sara’s bachelorette party last month. And now we are seeing each other but we are trying to keep it quiet for now. We don’t want the press to get wind of it so please don’t say anything Thea.”

 

“No problem. On one condition.”

 

“Name your payment.”

 

“You introduce me. She’s like an idol of mine. I want to be just like her.”

 

“I’m sure she would be very flattered and yes, I’ll definitely introduce you. I want her to meet you anyway.”

 

“Good. So back to John’s question, did you just kiss her in front of all the wedding people?” Thea raised her eyebrow

 

“I resisted. Barely.”

 

Thea nodded “Good because really it’s only a matter of time before the press finds out and I’m sure it will be sooner rather than later. I’d better go bring some of these orders out.” Thea left the kitchen armed with plates of food.

 

Oliver turned to John. “They are already sniffing around actually. Eric, my campaign manager was looking for a response today.”

 

“I’m sorry man.”

 

“Yeah, me too. I’m going to talk to Felicity about it tonight. As this impacts her as well, we need to be on the same page.”

 

“Wow Oliver, you really are serious about this girl. I mean you have always been smart when it comes to business and now politics but with the ladies…”

 

“I just hadn’t met the right one.”

 

“I’m happy for you! Now let’s get these people fed so we can all go party!”

 

*****

 

The rehearsal dinner went well and the small crowd headed back to Quentin Lance’s place for the rehearsal party.

 

Felicity was pouring herself a glass of wine when she felt hands on her shoulders. “I’ve been dying to do that ever since I saw you earlier. This shirt should be illegal. You look AMAZING by the way.”

 

“Oliver Queen it feels like you are flirting with me.” Felicity admonished.

 

“Well, maybe I am.” he winked

 

“We should head out back here where we can have some privacy. I want to flirt back.” She turned and walked away knowing he was admiring the view as she walked away.

 

She led Oliver back near the Lance’s shed where she and Sara and spent a lot of time hiding as children.

 

“Felicity, I’m not sure if my reputation will remain intact if I’m caught sneaking around in the dark with a beautiful CEO.” he joked.

 

“Well we had better not get caught,” she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Oliver kissed her back and Felicity welcomed him by pulling him closer.

 

“Felicity…uhm...I need to talk..uhm...to you about something.” He said in between kisses.

 

Felicity pulled back. “Okay, but then we go back to kissing, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

 

“Sadly, we have to talk about the press. My campaign manager says they are asking questions about us. Apparently, someone saw me leaving your hotel.”

 

“So our privacy is now about to go away.”

 

“Sort of. I told Eric, my campaign manager, I’d talk to you and see how you wanted to handle it.”

 

“Thank you for considering me.”

 

“Always.”

 

“I think we should put out a joint statement that we are dating and we appreciate our privacy. But do you think it could wait until Wednesday? I understand if it can’t but the board is meeting to vote on moving Smoak Technologies to Star City on Tuesday and I don’t want the board to think I’m moving my company to be close to my boyfriend. Which I’m not. It’s just better business sense.”

 

“See! This is why I’m glad I talked to you! I don’t want to do anything to impede you moving here. No matter what your motivation. Although I wish I was a tiny part of it.”

 

“Oliver, I would be lying if I didn’t say you were the icing on the cake.”

 

“Aww you are so sweet. I’ll tell Eric we will release a joint statement Wednesday but I’ll confirm with you Tuesday that the board voted and you are moving to Star City.”

 

“Sounds great. Glad, we could work this out.”

 

“Me too. Now back to the kissing!”

 

They were just getting back to where they started when they both heard “Felicity! Felicity are you out here?”

 

Felicity rested her head against Oliver’s chest for a moment before replying “Yes, I’ll be in in a moment Sara.”

 

“Guess, I’m needed. Do you still think it’s a good idea to come over tonight, now that the press saw you?”

 

“Probably not a good idea. But I want to. What do you think?”

 

“I want you in my bed.”

 

“Well it’s decided. Now go find out what’s going on and sneak back in in a bit so no one knows our secret.”

 

Felicity began walking back toward the house and turned back, she could see his outline leaned against the shed “Psst. I think most people know our secret. Don’t wait too long.”

 

*****

 

“Oh Felicity, there you are! Sorry, to interrupt. I just wanted to confirm we will meet at the spa tomorrow at 11 to get our hair and makeup done. They also have special rooms for us to get dressed in so bring your dresses there. They have agreed to keep Nyssa and I separated to avoid bad luck.”

 

“Sounds perfect. How are you holding up?”

 

“I’m a little nervous. Not about marrying Nyssa but I just want things to go right tomorrow.”

 

“It is understandable to be nervous, you and Nyssa have put a lot of work into tomorrow. I’m sure it will be great. Your place looks amazing.”

 

“I know! I’m so pleased.”

 

“Nyssa is staying at our place tonight, I’m staying here with Dad and Laurel...just like old times. Mom will arrive tomorrow. She was supposed to be here tonight but her flight got delayed.” Sara and her mother were never very close, so this delay wasn’t the tragedy it would be for some brides.

 

“Sounds like everything is coming together. I’m so happy for you Sara!”

 

“Thank you. And thank you for being here for me. It means a lot.”

 

“Well, it seems like most people are clearing out. I should grab Mom and head out. Make sure we are well rested for tomorrow. Remember, if I anything comes up, text or call.”

 

Felicity was about to walk away when Sara hauled her back and whispered in her ear, “where is Oliver staying tonight?”

 

“With me.” Felicity gave her a mischievous grin.

 

“I’m loving this...just so you know. Feels like I’m in on a secret.”

 

“Won’t be a secret much longer. Once the board approves Smoak Technologies move to Star City we are going to release statements. People have already started asking Oliver’s campaign questions.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know you wanted to keep it quiet.”

 

“Thanks. We will still aim for privacy and if I can face the media with anyone it would be Oliver Queen. He’s been in the spotlight his whole life, he knows how to handle it.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had just changed into her sleep shorts and tank top when she heard the knock on her door. 

 

She ran to the door and opened it without checking.

 

“Hi” Oliver openly checked her out before moving to come inside. “You look nice.”

 

“Oliver these are my pajamas!”

 

“Well, you look nice in them.”

 

“Thank you.” She looked down but Oliver could see the blush in her cheeks.

 

“So, do you want to watch some TV?”

 

“Sure, if you want to. That’s great.”

 

“Can I be honest?”

 

“Always.”

 

“I don’t know what I want to do but I want to cuddle with you.”

 

“Well, that’s good because I want that too.”

 

“Really? You don’t think it’s too cutesy? Too high school?”

 

“Felicity, I suggested we do it last night.”

 

“I know, but I thought you might just have been humouring me.”

 

“I wasn’t. Felicity, I want to be honest too.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Can we sit?” he motioned toward the couch. They sat facing one another. “Okay, I want us to always be honest if possible, I once had a relationship end due to lies. I won’t do that with you. I find you really easy to talk to and I hope you feel the same.”

 

Felicity nodded. “I do.”

 

“So, I think we should cuddle and if you want to make out, I’m not averse to that either. But I think we need a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. But I do have one very important question.”

 

Oliver looked so serious, she was a little worried. “What?”

 

“Will you dance with me tomorrow night? I know we are keeping this a secret but I really want to dance with you and we’ll be in Sara’s backyard.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But Felicity there will be pictures being taken, maybe even video. I don’t want to out us too early.”

 

“Oliver, can I tell you something?”

 

He nodded.

 

“I adore you.”

 

Oliver looked away.

 

“Hey, look at me. I’ve never met anyone like you. Someone who really cares about me and how things might impact me. I want to say thank you for making me feel so special.”

 

“You are special.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

“About this dancing, I think we should be fine dancing. We are old friends remember? Just no kissing.”

 

“Okay but that means there needs to be lots of kissing tonight. I need something to tide me over.”

 

“You got it buddy. Now, lose your clothes, if you are comfortable...maybe I shouldn’t have said that…crap.”

 

“Felicity, I’m happy to lose my clothes but I’ll leave my boxers on. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable last night. Can you promise me something?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“If we are ever uncomfortable we tell each other.”

 

“I think that sounds fair.” Felicity got up and walked toward the bed. 

 

She turned back as Oliver took off his t-shirt. She didn’t even try to hide her appreciation. “Am I making you uncomfortable with my staring? Because you are stare-worthy. I bet it took a lot of work to look like,” she points at his abs, “that.”

 

“Not uncomfortable. I actually kind of like it and don’t doubt, I ogle you every chance I get.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I do”

 

She began walking toward the bed and she looked back “are you coming, because I’d like to touch?”

 

“Touching is totally happening.” He rushed forward to pick her up. She began to laugh and kissed her before tossing her on the bed.

 

Oliver looked down at her laying on the bed laughing. “I love you.” 

 


	7. I Had the Time of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sara and Nyssa's Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all those who have left such lovely comments and kudos. We are finally here! Time for Sara and Nyssa's wedding!! I hope you all enjoy. Initially this is where I was going to end the story....but not anymore. I still think there is more of Olicity's story to tell. I hope you will continue to enjoy.
> 
> There are pictures of the dresses at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

Felicity immediately stopped laughing.

 

“Oh Felicity! I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” Oliver had this horrible feeling in his gut. He ruined them. He moved too fast. He really had not meant to say that.

 

“STOP. Please don’t say you didn’t mean it.” Felicity looked terrified.

 

“Oh no, I meant it.” He took a seat on the bed next to her. “Felicity, I do love you. I just didn’t mean to spring it on you like that. I know we just started dating and it’s completely okay if you don’t feel the same way. But I’ve never ever been this happy and it is all because of you. Felicity, you amaze me. You make my life better in every way. So, of course, I love you and it just felt like the most natural thing in the world to say it.” 

 

Felicity was nodding but there were tears in her eyes.

 

“BUT I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable and I totally understand if you would like me to leave so you can have your space. I kind of unloaded on you.”

 

“Don’t leave.” Felicity grabbed Oliver’s hand. And pulled him down to sit next to her on the bed.

 

“I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me too.” he held her hand tighter.

 

“We said we would be honest so I’m going to tell you what I’m honestly feeling. First, I feel so lucky, that you, the most amazing man, I’ve ever met - loves me. Wow. Like wow, that is a lot to take in.” Felicity takes a breath, Oliver gives her an encouraging smile which totally helps. “But thank you. I don’t mean that to sound rude but thank you so much for giving me your love.” Her eyes begin to tear. “You have no idea what that means to me.”

 

“Oh Felicity, don’t cry.” Oliver wipes a tear away from her cheek with his free hand.

 

“But there are things you don’t know about me. Things that may change your mind. And I’m not saying this to be self-deprecating or to make you feel bad for me but no man has ever said I love you to me and meant it.”

 

“Felicity, I…”

 

“No, let me get this out. We agreed on honesty so I need you to understand my reaction. My dad left when I was eight, he said he loved me but his actions proved otherwise. I’ve also had two serious relationships where the men said they loved me, one stole from me and the other - well, I think he really wanted to mean it.  All this is to say, is I’ve gotten used to being the girl that men don’t fall in love with.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

“No...again don’t feel bad. I’ve learned to live with this. I have found my own happy. I’ve just stopped hoping to hear those words. So, hearing them from you is more than overwhelming.”

 

“I mean it Felicity, I love you. I know I don’t know everything about you but I know the important stuff - who you are as a person and I’m looking forward to learning everything else.”

 

“Oliver, you are too wonderful to me. And I hope you understand that I can’t say it back right now. I’ve actually never said it before.”

 

“That is totally okay Felicity. You never need to say it back.”

 

“But Oliver I think I will and soon. You make me happier than I ever thought was possible. I keep freaking out that I feel too much and what if I lose you.”

 

“You aren’t going to lose me.”

 

“I feel a little more confident about that now.” She smiled.

 

“But I want you to know that even though I’m not saying those words right now. That you amaze me and Oliver I care about you very deeply.” She gave him a watery smile.

 

“Can I kiss you now?”

 

“God yes! Please do!”

 

Oliver leaned forward and began by kissing her forehead, then her cheeks where the tears had fallen, to her lips. At first the kiss was chaste, almost reverent. He wanted to show her how much he was in awe of her but it changed when she pulled him closer and skimmed her tongue along his lower lip, pleading for entry. Oliver let Felicity take control of the kiss. 

 

Felicity continued kissing Oliver but at the same time pushed him so he was lying on his back on the bed, she straddled his hips. Oliver moved his hand down her back to her bottom. He adored her butt and Felicity knew this, she moaned into the kiss and then broke away from his lips. 

 

She looked down at him. “I want to touch you. Are you okay with that?”

 

Oliver smiled and nodded.

 

“Just so you know. I’ve never been that girl who was really into men’s bodies but you Oliver Queen have changed that for me. I love how hard,” she ran her hands over his chest, down to his abdomen and used her finger to trace his six pack, “and defined you are.” She could feel him quiver under her touch. “And I just want you to know that I appreciate your efforts and they have not gone unnoticed.”

 

“Thank you.” Oliver said hoarsely.

 

“But there is something else, I need to say.” she moved her hands back up to his face. “This body of yours, while magnificent, is just icing. You Oliver Queen, the way you make me feel about myself and us is what I’m most attracted to. I really think I might be the luckiest woman ever.”

 

Before Felicity realized what was happening Oliver flipped her so that he was on top. “Felicity,” he held himself just above her, “I’m so very glad we got to meet again.” He stroked her face.

 

“Me too.” She smiled. 

 

“Now, as much as I would like to do more. Remember I really want to have sex with you,” he winked. “I think it would be a good idea for us both to get some sleep.”

 

“Okay, but remember I really want to have sex with you too.” 

 

Oliver got up to turn off the remaining lights. Double checked his phone alarm and crawled back in bed to hold the woman he loved.

 

*****

 

Felicity awoke to kisses on her neck and shoulders.

 

“Oh, I could get used to waking up like this.” she yawned.

 

“Me too. I have to go but I wanted to say good bye. Do you have an alarm set?” he looked down at her.

 

“Muffins are calling?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes.” He smiled.

 

“Okay.” she pouted. “My alarm is set. I guess I’ll see you at the wedding.”

 

“Yes, I can’t wait to see you walk down the aisle.”

 

“And dance with me,” she rolled over to face him.

 

“And dance with you.” He leaned in to kiss her. “See you later. Love you.”

 

“Hearing that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” She smiled at him with hearts in her eyes. “Later.”

 

Felicity drifted back to sleep before he was even out of the room.

 

*****

  
  


“So...how did last night go?” Sara prodded her friend as they sat in stylist’s chairs getting their hair styled for the wedding.

 

“Hey, today is all about you! Why are you asking questions about my love life? How are you doing? Are you nervous? Do you need anything? Anything at all. Chocolate? A get away? I’m here for you Sara.” Felicity looked at her solemnly.

 

“Nice try Smoak. Evading the question with ones of your own.” Sara smiled. “I’m great, more than great fantastic, fabulous, wonderful and in a few hours I will be married to the love of my life. She will be mine forever. I cannot wait. Plus, I miss her. I haven’t seen or talked to her since last night and yes, I am that girl.” Sara pouted.

 

“You can totally be that girl! I am so very happy for you and Nyssa. Shall we call Nyssa?”

 

“Felicity, she’s in the next room!”

 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t call.” Felicity hit Nyssa’s name on her phone and hit speakerphone when she answered. “Hey Nyssa, it’s Sara and I in the next room.”

 

“Hello Ladies, everything okay?” They could hear mild concern in Nyssa’s voice.

 

“Everything is fine. I just miss you babe. Sleeping without you last night was hard.”  Sara had sad face.

 

“I know! These stupid traditions! At least it is almost over and very soon you will be my wife.”

 

“I can’t wait to be your wife!” Sara’s face brightened.

 

“I can’t wait to be yours!” The excitement was plain.

 

“Okay, now that we are all excited for you to be married, Sara and I need to go so they can finish our hair. See you soon bride to be!”

 

“Bye bye ladies.” Nyssa hung up.

 

“Thank you, Felicity. You always know how to give me exactly what I need.”

 

“And I intend to keep doing that! Marriage changes nothing.”

 

“Agreed. Best friends forever!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, can I ask you one more thing?”

 

“Of course! You are the bride remember. Milk it for all it’s worth!”

 

“You had sex, didn’t you? You are glowing. Was it good...I mean you don’t need to go into detail. But if you wanted to, I’m good with that too. I’m just so happy for you and Oliver…”

 

“Sara stop. We didn’t have sex.”

 

“Oh. But you look so happy.”

 

“I am so happy. And I’ll tell you why but please don’t repeat.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Oliver loves me!”

 

“Oh My God!!!!” Sara let out a shriek and jumped out of her chair and hugged Felicity. “I am so happy for you.”

 

“And he meant it Sara. I mean, I don’t think he meant to say it last night. But I could tell he meant it. Like really meant it. He loves me. Me..”

 

“Oh Felicity! Of course, he loves you. That boy has been half in love with you since high school. I’m so glad he told you.”

 

“Me too.” Felicity had tears in her eyes.

 

“Hey, wipe those tears! Good thing we haven’t had our makeup done yet.”

 

“So true. I’m just really happy Sara. I don’t think I thought this amount of happiness was possible.”

 

“Felicity, you deserve this happy more than anyone I know. So how did Oliver react when you didn’t say it back?” Sara asked tentatively.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Felicity, I know you.”

 

“He told me I never have to say it back. Sara, he is the most wonderful, man, person I’ve ever met. Present company excluded, of course.”

 

“Of course.” Sara winked. “So, you feel no pressure?”

 

“Absolutely no pressure but I told him what I could about how I feel. I needed him to know that I’m all in too.”

 

As the stylist sprayed the last of the hairspray on their hair, Sara turned to Felicity. “Look at us. Damn Nyssa and Oliver are lucky!”

 

*****

 

It was a lovely wedding. The sun was shining with a light breeze. 

 

Felicity walked up the aisle between the fold out chairs and light music played in the background. She saw her Mom and Oliver sitting together as she passed, she’d lie if she wasn’t worried but luckily, they couldn’t talk much during the ceremony. Once she reached her place near the officiant she watched as the others walked to join her. She could sense her mother and Oliver taking her picture. She honestly didn’t mind. She felt so pretty in her green dress.

 

Quentin Lance walked both Sara and Nyssa up the aisle. They all looked so happy. Felicity almost began to cry right then. 

 

For the first time, as she watched a friend marry the love of their life, she thought what if. She always assumed that this marriage thing wasn’t for her.  But she was suddenly thinking, maybe I was wrong. She tried to casually look back at the guests and she could not help but catch Oliver’s eye.

 

*****

 

Felicity looked amazing. True, Oliver always thought she looked amazing. But Felicity in green. Wow. And she was looking at him. If he didn’t know he loved her before, he’d have to admit it now. 

 

Donna Smoak had sat down next to him unexpectedly after she had finished handing out programs. She had told him bluntly that if he hurt her baby girl there would be hell to pay. He was pretty sure he had reassured her that he would do his absolute best to avoid hurting her at all costs. Donna had smiled and the wedding party had begun walking down the aisle.

 

*****

 

The officiant announced Sara and Nyssa legally married and the happy couple walked down the aisle arms joined as the guests through flower petals toward them in celebration.

 

Once the ceremony was complete. Felicity made her way toward him and her mother. He hadn’t thought of this before but sitting with Donna served as really good cover as to why Felicity would come over. He looked at Donna. Clearly, she had.

 

“Hey, I can’t believe it, the ceremony just ended and my feet are already killing me. I thought wearing flats was supposed to be comfortable!” Felicity admonished. She and the rest of the bridal party were wearing flats as they got married in the backyard and didn’t want their heels to sink in the grass.

 

“Oh honey, I’m sorry. Is there anything I can get you? Band-Aids?”

 

“Yes! Mom, you would be a lifesaver! I have to go get pictures taken now but if you could bring me Band-Aids and maybe a snack that would be amazing.”

 

“How about you handle the Band-Aids Donna and I’ll get the snack.” Oliver smiled and then leaned in so only Felicity could hear. “I think you look more stunning than the brides.”

 

Felicity blushed furiously. “Thank you,” she whispered. “You look pretty dapper yourself.”

 

And as he could sense people watching, Oliver began speaking clearly. “It is nice to see you again Felicity. Maybe we can catch up later.”

 

Felicity could not help it, she gave him a glowing smile. “Definitely Oliver.”

 

As she walked, well limped a little, she could feel Oliver watching.

 

*****

 

The wedding party was getting a little fatigued from pictures when suddenly Oliver, John and a young lady Felicity did not know arrived with chips, chocolate and drinks.

 

“Just something to help you all keep your strength up until dinner.” Oliver said.

 

“Oliver did you ever know that you’re my hero.” Sara began to sing.

 

“And everything I would like to be,” Nyssa joined in. 

 

“I can fly higher than an eagle, because you are the wind beneath my wings.” Sara, Nyssa, Laurel and even Felicity joined in.

 

“Ladies! Thank you so much for the serenade.”

 

Felicity stepped forward. “Oliver, I didn’t mean food for everyone!”

 

“I know.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

“Ollie,” the young girl approaching Oliver said pointedly. 

 

“Oh yes!” Oliver smiled. “Thea Queen meet Felicity Smoak. Thea is my sister and future CEO of Queen Consolidated.” Oliver explained.

“Nice to meet you Thea.” Felicity held out her hand. “I think that there is just the right age gap that we didn’t meet when I lived here. But I was at house once.”

 

“Really? Oliver didn’t mention that.” she smacked her brother’s arm. “It’s really nice to meet you Miss Smoak. I’ve really admired your career. I actually wrote a paper on you once.”

 

Felicity blushed. “You wrote a paper on me? And please call me Felicity.”

 

“Yes, I’m a big fan actually. CEO of a large tech company, it’s such a male dominated field.”

 

“That is true, the male part. Well, I’m quite flattered. If there is ever anything I can do to help you, I’d be honoured. Sisters have to help each other out.”

 

“See! She’s amazing Ollie!” Thea turned back to Felicity “Oops! I didn’t mean to say that in front of you!”

 

“No worries. It certainly doesn’t hurt to hear someone thinks you are amazing.” Felicity laughed.

 

“How about I get your information from Oliver and I can set up a lunch with you. We can talk business. Just us ladies.”

 

“That would be wonderful. Thank you so much Ms. Smoak, I mean Felicity!” 

 

As Thea walked away, Oliver leaned in, “I think you are amazing too Ms. Smoak. Thank you for making my sister so happy.”

 

She moved a little closer to Oliver. “I think I’m done with pictures,” She looked over to see the photographer focused on only happy couple pics. “Do you see anywhere we can hide for a moment? I really need to kiss you.”

 

Oliver looked around. People seemed to be everywhere. Sara and Nyssa had a pretty big backyard but there were a lot of wedding guests. He began to look sad.

 

It was at this moment that Donna rushed up with Band-Aids. “Sorry hun, had to go to the pharmacy.”

 

“Oliver I think I have to go inside and put these Band-Aids on. Do you think you could help me with that?”

 

“Felicity, I think I am just the man for the job.”

 

Donna smiled as she watched the lovebirds rush inside. They were fooling no one.

 

*****

 

When Oliver and Felicity came back out the caterers had set up long tables in the backyard. It was soon time for everyone to take their seats for dinner. Sara and Nyssa wanted it to be casual so they didn’t have a head table or seating charts. 

 

Oliver took a seat next to Donna. It would have been rude for Felicity not to sit with them, she really had no choice. She winked at Oliver, slyly for putting her in this position.

 

Felicity looked over at Sara and Nyssa they looked so happy. Both had worn traditional wedding gowns, Sara’s was white sleeveless with a fitted top and a full bottom. Nyssa’s dress was ivory and vintage with lots of lace. They both looked absolutely stunning.

 

Sara caught her looking and motioned for her to come over.

 

Felicity touched her mother’s arm and told her she was off to talk to Sara.

 

As Felicity approached Sara at her table, Sara jumped up and hugged her. “Oh Felicity! Today is even better than I imagined. Please tell me people seem to be having a good time.”

 

“I think so. I’ve overheard people commenting on your lovely backyard and the decorations and of course how lovely you and Nyssa look. Stunning by the way.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Oh, I’m so glad. Everything was perfect but the shoes.” Sara lifted up her long dress to show her bare feet. “Oh well they are gone now. If I need shoes I’ll put my Birkenstocks on, the wedding shoes are no longer.”

 

“Mom got me Band-Aids but I think I’ll be shoeless by the end of the night!”

 

“But we will be dancing! I can’t wait to dance. I’m so happy I want to dance right now.”

 

Nyssa stood up to join the conversation. “Sara, if you want to dance right now, go ahead. I love watching you dance.” She winked.

 

“Nyssa, I love your dress and congratulations!” Felicity hugged Nyssa.

 

“Thank you. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.” Nyssa said very seriously. 

 

“We are all very lucky women.” Sara smiled at her wife and her best friend. “Now let’s eat so we can drink and dance.” Sara nodded to the servers who had begun serving dinner.

 

The sun was setting and the sky was a lovely pink as the wedding guests sat down to enjoy their meal. Oliver looked back as Felicity walked toward them. He really was happy for Sara and Nyssa but the happiness he felt just looking at Felicity was something else.

 

*****

 

Felicity stood with her mother and Quentin as she watched Sara and Nyssa’s first dance. They had secured some boards over the grass to make a nice dance floor and the area was lit with twinkle lights and small lanterns. The whole thing was lovely.

 

She looked down and saw her Mom was holding hands with Quentin. It was so nice to see her happy as well. She knew Quentin was a good man and she had no doubt that Sara and Laurel would be happy for them as well.

 

She looked over to see Oliver talking with Tommy and Laurel. They used to be good friends in high school but Oliver hadn’t mentioned Tommy, she hoped they were still close. He caught her looking and smiled.  Oliver made his way over to Quentin’s side.

 

“Congratulations sir, you must be very happy.” Quentin released Donna’s hand and shook Oliver’s.

 

“Thank you very much. We are very happy to welcome Nyssa into the family.” Quentin let his arm fall and his hand found Donna’s again. 

 

Felicity watched as the dance ended and Sara and Nyssa stopped to talk to Sara’s mother. That relationship had always been strained but Felicity was really happy that they had gotten to the point where Sara’s mother was at the wedding. She could see the three smiling and she smiled as the music started.

 

The DJ announced that the first dance was for the wedding party. Felicity made her way to dance floor with the other ladies as “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” by Cyndi Lauper began to play. Felicity smiled at Sara. This was one of their favourites. They danced as a group and sang along. 

 

When the next song came on the guests were asked to join. “Let’s Get This Party Started” by P!nk began to play and Felicity hauled her mother up to dance. They had a great time dancing. Sara and Nyssa came over and joined them on the dance floor. Felicity could see Quentin and Oliver watching.

 

Oliver could see Felicity’s face becoming flush from all the dance. He went the bar to get her a drink for when she left the dance floor. 

 

The next song began and Felicity noticed Oliver had gone. She needed a break anyway so she decided to find him. She began walking and stopped. The shoes had to go. She walked toward the house and tossed her shoes just inside the door. Now for a drink. 

 

She began walking toward the bar when she saw Oliver walking toward her. He extended his hand with a drink for her. 

 

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”  She smiled up at him.

 

“I’m the lucky one here! Are you having fun?”

 

“Yes, very much so. The dancing is wonderful and everyone, including me,” she looked pointedly at Oliver, “is very happy.”

 

“I’m so glad Felicity.”

 

The next song that came on was a slow one. Felicity turned to Oliver, “Shall we?”

 

He took her glass and put it next to his on the table and led her to dance floor.

 

She leaned up on her tiptoes, “be careful. I ditched the shoes.” She lifted her dress to show her bare feet.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He smiled.

 

She spent most of the dance reminding herself not to lean into him but in the end, she caved. She was suddenly very tired and didn’t want to deny herself the physical contact. As she curled into him, she heard him say “Fel-ici-ty.”

 

She looked up as innocently as possible. 

 

“We both know it’s risky. Just a couple of more days and I’ll kiss you in public if you want.”

 

“I know…” she moved back. If anyone asks we can say I was tipsy and got grabby.

 

“I’m hoping you get grabby later.”

 

“You can count on it” she smiled.

 

They enjoyed the rest of the evening, Felicity even caught Donna and Quentin sneaking in a few dances. Felicity enjoyed more dances with Sara and Nyssa and the girls before seeking Oliver out and whispering, “take me home.”

 

 

 

Felicity's Dress

  


  
  


Sara's Wedding Dress:

 

Nyssa's Wedding Dress:

 


	8. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding guests head home and the board votes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos. I am so grateful!! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing and suggestions!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

Felicity must have dozed off a little on the cab ride home but woke when the cab stopped. She looked out the window to see a two-story house with a wraparound deck. It actually looked something like her dream house. “Oliver this isn’t the hotel.”

 

“No,” he smiled. “You said take me home. So, I did. This is my home.” He paid the cab driver and hopped out to open the door for Felicity. She stumbled out half asleep and looked at the house through the light of the street lamps.

 

“Well, don’t just stand there. Let’s go in.” Oliver took her hand began leading Felicity to the front door.

 

The walked up a few steps to the wrap around patio. He unlocked the door and led her inside. “Would you like a tour?”

 

Felicity yawned.

 

“No, I think it’s best we wait until morning.” He smiled. Felicity Smoak was in his house and maybe he read her wrong but he swore she looked impressed. He felt proud. He put a lot of work into this house to make it his. He had always dreamed of a wraparound porch like his grandmother’s so he built one. “Can I get you anything before we go upstairs?”

 

“No, I’m just really tired. I’d like to wash my feet, I’ve been running around barefoot all night and if I could borrow a t-shirt?”

 

“I think I can help you with all of that.”

 

“Oliver, I’m not sure I deserve you.” She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She got his jaw but she hoped he didn’t mind.

 

“You don’t know that, we have so much to learn about each other Felicity and I can’t wait to learn everything there is to know about you.” He took her hand and led her upstairs.

 

As they entered the master bedroom, Felicity could not help but notice how clean it was. It’s not that she didn’t keep things tidy but she found herself appreciating how well organized this room was. It seemed everything had its place, from the books on the bedside table to the tie rack. She peeked inside the closet.

 

“You can look in there if you like but if you come over here you will see the ensuite bathroom. There is a Jacuzzi tub and a standup shower and in there. So you can take your pick.”

 

Felicity smiled. “A Jacuzzi tub? Really?”

 

“Yes, it was Thea’s idea when I redid the bathroom a couple of years ago. I think I’ve used it once.”

 

“Well, I could use it, you could use it, it could be used a lot. I didn’t mean that we would use it together, not that we couldn’t, I’m sure it would fit us both but we don’t need to.” Felicity stopped and put both hands over her mouth for a second, then she slowly looked up at Oliver. “Were you going to stop me?”

 

“Nope.” He shook his head and smiled. “Your babbles are one of my favourite things. Plus, they give me such interesting ideas. I’m sure we will take a bath in there together someday. But for now, would you like me to run a bath just for you?”

 

Felicity nodded. Still not trusting herself to speak. She stood looking into the bathroom as Oliver turned on the taps and began filling the tub with water.

 

He turned back and smiled at her. “Felicity you look so beautiful standing there.” He motioned for her to come forward. “Come test the water and make sure it’s the right temperature for you. I’ll go grab you a t-shirt to change into.”

 

The water was perfect when she touched it, she turned to tell Oliver as he came back in with a t-shirt, some towels, a face cloth and a fresh bar of soap. “You can feel free to use my shower stuff if you want. Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“No, thank you so much Oliver. This is more than enough.”

 

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it.”

 

He had just closed the door when he heard “Oliver.”

 

“Yep, do you need something?” He chuckled.

 

“Can you undo the back of my dress? It’s just that it has the buttons above the zipper as part of the design and I just can’t reach them myself.”

 

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here to rescue you!”

 

“My hero!”

 

“Always.” He smiled. “Turn around.”

 

She did and she could feel his fingers on her skin. She shivered.

 

“Are you…”

 

“No, not cold Oliver.”

 

“Oh good. I’m not in this alone.”

 

“Nope, not alone at all.”

 

Oliver finished the buttons and pulled the zipper down a little, he couldn’t resist one little last touch on her bare back. It was just as smooth as he thought it would be.

 

“Oliver,” Felicity turned around, holding her dress up in the front.

 

“Yes,” he said he a gravelly voice that showed just how much starting to undress her had impacted him.

 

Without giving herself much time to think, she got up on her tiptoes and reached up to pull his neck down. She gave him a searing kiss to show him that she felt just as affected as he.

 

They continued to kiss passionately and Oliver walked them over so Felicity’s back would be against the shower door. At that moment, they had to pull apart for air. Oliver began kissing her jaw, her ear and down her neck. Felicity moaned, “Oliver.”

 

He continued to kiss her as she rubbed her hands up and down his back, she pushed off his suit jacket, he vaguely heard it hit the tile floor. “Yes,” he said slightly out of breath.

 

“Oliver, stop for a minute. I have something very important to say.”

 

He stopped immediately and looked at Felicity pupils blown.

 

“I don’t want to wait. I want to do this now. Right now.”

 

Oliver nodded and swooped her up in his arms to carry her to the bed.

 

“But what about the water, my dirty feet will be on your sheets!”

 

“I’ll wash your feet and my sheets later. Don’t worry about the water! I want to show you just how much I love you.” He placed her delicately on the bed.

 

Felicity got up on her knees to remove the bridesmaid’s dress once and for all, tossing it to the floor. Oliver’s mouth literally dropped open at the sight of her in her emerald lingerie. “You like?”

 

“I LOVE.” He smiled and began taking off his clothes.

 

Felicity watched and admired. “Oliver Queen you are the hottest man I have ever seen clothed. But unclothed - I’m speechless.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I meet your approval.”

 

“Exceed! Now come here!”

 

*****

 

They awoke the next morning entangled in each other’s arm to buzzing sound of a vibrating cell phone.

 

“Don’t want to move.” Felicity said against Oliver’s chest. She began kissing his bare chest, heading down toward his abs.

 

When Oliver said, “it’s your mother.”

 

“Talking about ruining the moment!” She grabbed Oliver’s phone. “How did you get this number?”

 

“Well, good morning to you Felicity. I was worried. I went to your room and there was no answer it’s almost noon. Oliver gave me his number yesterday, just in case.”

 

“NOON?!” Felicity looked up at Oliver who gave her a bashful look, yes, I’m that good. She glared at him. “I’m so sorry Mom. I’m at Oliver’s and we slept in.”

 

“Oh honey, I suspected as much but my flight is in a couple of hours and I wanted to say good bye.”

 

“I’m so glad you called. I’ll head back to the hotel. I need to check out to. I’m heading back to Central City this afternoon.” She couldn’t bear to look at Oliver when she said that last part.

 

“Okay hun, just let me know when you are back.”

 

“Will do.” She hit end on the call and turned to look at Oliver. “I don’t suppose you could give me a ride back to the hotel?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Let me just grab a quick shower first.” Felicity slipped from the bed and headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She did not miss Oliver’s sad face. But the truth was she felt the same.

 

*****

 

They drove to the hotel in silence.

 

Oliver pulled up in front of the hotel. “Is this good-bye?”

 

Felicity leaned over and turned his face to hers kissed him soundly. She pulled back. “Until next weekend. We will have to work something out. I really don’t want to wait too long to see you again. Don’t worry I plan on talking to you every day, probably more than once.” She smiled.

 

“Good. I’m going to miss you so much. I love you.”

 

“I’ll be in touch. The board votes on Tuesday about moving Smoak Technologies to Star City. Then we can release a statement.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver was so sad, he didn’t realize how hard it was going to be to leave her.

 

Oliver looked the way she felt. “Hey, you know I’m going to miss you like crazy and no matter what happens with this vote, I’m all in. You get that right?”

 

He smiled. “I get it but it’s really nice to hear it.”

 

“Now I have to go meet my Mom. Can you get out of the car and give me an amazing hug?”

 

“You don’t have to ask twice.” Oliver undid his seatbelt and turned off the jeep. He hopped out and opened the door for her. She fell into his waiting arms.

 

Felicity breathed in his scent. “I’m going to miss you so much. I feel like a silly school girl. I don’t get like this.”

 

“Well, I’m right there with you. I can’t wait until I see you again. We will talk tonight for sure. I have a campaign event until 8 ish but I’ll call when I get back.”

 

She looked up into his eyes, “I can’t wait.”

 

*****

 

Felicity made it all the way to Donna’s room before bursting into tears.

 

Donna ran forward to comfort her. “Oh, baby girl, it’s going to be alright.”

 

“I know! I’m going talk to him tonight and see him this weekend. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I have no reason to be crying. What is wrong with me? Am I losing my mind?”

 

“No, I think, do you want to know what I think?” Donna looked at her hesitantly.

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“I think you are so overwhelmed with emotion it’s hard to process and you are probably a little bit scared. This is new territory for you. And now that you and Oliver will be a part for a bit you are nervous and it gives you both time to think.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“But, I know that you love him and he loves you so don’t doubt for a moment that this is going to work.”

 

“Mom, how do you know? “

 

“A mother knows. I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. This the real thing. So, while you might have to be separated for a bit. You will make it work.”

 

“I love you Mom.” She wiped the tears from her face.

 

“I know you do and I love you too and I’m so happy for you and Oliver.”

 

“Thanks for calming me down. Sorry for all the waterworks. Why don’t you tell me about your night at the wedding? I saw you holding hands with Quentin.” She teased.

 

Donna blushed. “Yes, things are going well with Quentin. We are going to keep talking and we ended up telling the girls by accident last night when Sara called us out.”

 

“And how did that go?” Felicity knew Sara would be fine but Laurel, she wasn’t sure.

 

“It went great. They all just want Quentin to be happy and it was the sweetest thing, he told them being with me makes him happy. He’s such a wonderful man, Felicity.”

 

Felicity pulled her Mom in for a hug. “I’m so very happy for you Mom. Quentin is a lucky man to have you in his life. As am I.”

 

“Okay, I have to rush off. Quentin is giving me a ride to the airport. But give me a call tonight when you are a safety back in Star City. Now go get out of that bridesmaid’s dress, as much as I’m proud of my daughter doing the walk of shame it must be uncomfortable!”

 

*****

 

The Cafe was closed on Sunday’s so Oliver had the day to himself. He was feeling a little lost after dropping Felicity off.

 

He decided to drop by the campaign office to see if there was anything he needed to do before tonight’s event at the senior’s home. He was going to the senior homes to visit so they could tell him directly what they needed from their city. He always appreciated visiting those who may know things about Star City he did not.

 

When he entered the campaign office he saw his campaign manager Eric on the phone, he waved him over as he clued up his phone call. “Hey Oliver, I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

 

“I had a rare window of free time and I thought I’d come in and see how things are going and if there is something else I should be doing. You know that sort of thing.”

 

“Well, I have most of your upcoming events booked. There is tonight then Wednesday there is another debate so we can prep now and any time before. Next Saturday is the clean up the harbour event you organized.”

 

“Saturday?” Oliver looked crestfallen.

 

“Yes, is that a problem? I don’t think we can move it.”

 

“No, I’ll make it work.”

 

“Good, there are only two weeks left in the campaign. You have a strong lead but we keep up the good work to secure it for election day. Are we still a go on releasing a statement about you and Ms. Smoak?”

 

“Yes, I’ll write it myself and clear it with Felicity before giving it to you for release.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

“I’m going to check some of the campaign emails and respond to what I can.” This is something Oliver had been doing since the beginning of the campaign. He really did want to know what his constituent’s concerns are and what better way than communicating them one on one.  

 

Oliver spent the rest of the afternoon at the campaign office before going home to get ready for the seniors event. He sent Felicity a quick text.

 

**Oliver: Off to event. Hope your drive went well and you are home safe**

**Oliver: Miss you**

**Felicity: Home**

**Felicity: Miss you so much**

**Oliver: I’ll call as soon I get home**

**Felicity: Good Luck Mayor Handsome! ;)**

 

Oliver had a smile on his face as headed out to the event.

 

*****

 

Felicity didn’t know if it was just the busy time in Star City or missing Oliver like crazy but she was really tired and anxious for him to call.  He said he’d call at 8 ish, it was now 730, so getting closer.

 

She decided to lay down and wait for him to call phone in hand. She had just dozed off when her phone buzzed in her hand. She quickly swiped without looking.

 

“Oh, someone looks tired.” Oliver gave her a sympathetic look.

 

“Sorry, I took a quick nap. Didn’t realize we would be Facetiming.” She moved her hands through her hair trying to make it presentable.

 

“I missed your face.” Oliver said sincerely.

 

“I missed your face too. How did the event go?”

 

“Good. I was able to get some good information on what programs the city had in the past that people had lost due to cuts. I feel that  talking to as many people as possible, I’d be getting a more rounded idea of what my city needs to prosper.”

 

“Oh Oliver, you are wonderful! You know that, right? I love how much you care about Star City and the people in it.”

 

“Why thank you. Maybe this will soften the blow then. I can’t come to Central City this weekend. I have a campaign event on Saturday and we are coming into the last two weeks so I really need to be here. I’m so sorry Felicity. I really wanted to see you. This is not me making excuses. I really do miss you. I love you remember.” Oliver needed her to understand, he didn’t want her to be insecure in anyway about his feelings. He took a deep breath.

 

“Hey, hey slow down. No need to apologize of course you need to be in Star City for the end of your campaign! I should have thought of that myself. I’ll come back to you. You never know, I may be looking for office space there anyway.” she winked.

 

“Thank you so much Felicity. I know you were just here but I really want to see you. And I would come to you but…”

 

“I get it. Now, I think we should both catch up on some sleep. Those muffins will be calling early tomorrow. We will talk then. Miss you lots.” She blew him a kiss.

 

“Miss you more. Talk tomorrow. Love you. Bye.” Oliver waved at the camera as the call ended. He was so glad she was moving to Star City.

 

*****

 

Felicity’s buzzing phone woke her before her alarm the next morning. She grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw Oliver’s face. “Hey, you do remember I don’t have to make muffins? I sleep longer than you?”

 

“I’m so sorry Felicity but I thought I needed to wake you up. As you may need a strategy for work.”

 

“Oliver, what’s going on?”

 

“The paparazzi took our picture outside the Hilton yesterday when I dropped you off. I’m so sorry, I should have been paying closer attention but all I could think about was you and I let my guard down. This is bad news for vote, right?”

 

“First off Oliver this is not all on you. I should have been paying attention too. Second, it’s probably not great news for the vote but it’s not like we were doing anything wrong. We are both consenting adults and we were seen hugging outside a hotel. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you. Thank you for the heads up though. I’m going to ask to speak to the board before the vote tomorrow and tell them the truth. Moving Smoak Technologies is good business, whether or not the CEO is involved with the future Mayor.”

 

“Future Mayor hey? I don’t want you to jinx me.”

 

“No jinxing here. I believe in you Oliver Queen and I know the people of Star City will too. I can’t wait for you to be Mayor.”

 

“Oh Felicity, I wish I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Soon and we will do more than kissing.”

 

“So, I’ll keep with a no comment to the press today about our relationship and my team will release the statement, which I wrote yesterday, at the same time as the board meeting. I emailed the statement to you yesterday, so let me know if you want anything changed.”

 

“Nothing to change. I read it and felt all gooey inside.”

 

“Gooey? I hope that’s a good thing.”

 

“Gooey, mushy, Oliver you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

 

“Good, you do the same for me.”

 

“Okay, go back to your muffins and I’ll get ready for the day.”

 

“Talk to you later.”

 

“For sure, have a good day.”

 

*****

 

The following afternoon Felicity read Oliver’s statement on their relationship one more time:

 

_For release by Star City Mayoral Candidate Oliver Queen_

_Oliver Queen would like to confirm that he is in a relationship with Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Technologies. They would like you to respect their privacy as they explore their new relationship._

 

Every time she read the statement she felt like doing a happy dance. Not only was she in a relationship with Oliver but they were publicly declaring it.  She was so full of happy.

 

As she walked into the board meeting she hit send on the text she had written Oliver.

 

**Felicity: Release the statement now**

 

“Hello,” Felicity addressed the Board Members who were seated in front of her. “Thank you for granting me this opportunity to speak to you before your vote. I just wanted to clear the air about my personal relationship with Star City Mayoral Candidate Oliver Queen, we are in a relationship. Therefore, I will abstain from voting due to the conflict of interest. I hope that you will focus on the information provided and do what you think is best for Smoak Technologies.”

 

Felicity took her seat and watched as the Board Member participated and in anonymous vote. They each dropped their pieces of paper into a box. One of the board members turned to Felicity, “do you mind reading the votes?”

 

*****

 

Oliver was pacing back and forth in his living room. Where was Felicity? He had called, texted - nothing. He’d heard nothing from Felicity since four this afternoon and now it was almost 10 o’clock at night, the vote should have been over hours ago. Maybe they said no and she was devastated. Oh no, what if she was devastated and all alone. That’s it he had to go to Central City and find out what was going on.

 

He grabbed his coat and car keys and headed for the door. He opened the door and there was Felicity. He was so happy to see her he pulled her in for a hug. “Felicity, I was so worried! I called and texted. I was about to come find you in Central City. You scared the hell out of me!”

 

“I’m so sorry Oliver” he heard her muffled voice against his chest. She pulled back and looked up at him. “I just had to see you.”

 

“Hey, come in. Can I get you something? Food? Drink?”

 

“I will take both as I totally skipped supper but first I have to talk to you about something.”

 

“Okay. But remember I love you no matter what.”

 

She blushed and nodded. “Well, I wanted to talk to you as a future Star City resident about my needs.” She smiled at him slyly.

 

“They voted yes?! Your moving to Star City?!”

 

Felicity nodded enthusiastically. “I’m so happy Oliver that I jumped in my car without thinking and drove right here. I needed to tell you in person.”

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you did!”


	9. Better Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Election Day is fast approaching and Felicity is planning her move to Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and kudos. I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this story. As much as I've enjoyed writing this story, I feel I should warn you that it is coming close to an end. I suspect based on my planning there will only be one or two more chapters.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing and suggestions!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Oh my God, I have to call Sara!”

 

“Felicity, is this really what you are thinking about when you are relaxing in the tub with me? Clearly I must be doing something wrong!” Oliver chuckled.

 

“Oh Oliver, you don’t need to worry about that.” She smiled and blushed thinking about their recent activity.

 

“I don’t know what you are thinking Ms. Smoak, but I suspect I’d like it.”

 

“I’m sure you would,” she looked back and winked at him before settling back his arms as the jets swirled warm water around them.

 

“So, you want to call Sara? You do know she’s on her honeymoon?”

 

“They are getting back today! And I promised I’d tell her the moment I knew I was moving to Star City.” It was a lazy Sunday morning, a week after the wedding and she was rather enjoying Oliver’s tub and Oliver’s house and well, Oliver.

 

“Well, you should absolutely do that,” Oliver began kissing Felicity’s neck. “Later.”

 

Felicity moved to give him more access. “You are right, I’ll call her later. I’m a little,” she let out a small moan, “distracted right now.”

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Are you home?**

**Sara: Yes**

**Sara: Are you in Star City?**

**Felicity: Yes**

**Felicity: Can I come over?**

**Sara: YES**

**Felicity: On my way**

 

“Texting Sara?” Oliver smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

 

“Yes, she’s home. I’m going to head over there for a bit.”

 

“Sounds good, I’m going to head into the campaign office. We are heading into the final stretch and while I’m ahead in the polls, I don’t want to become complacent. Not that Eric would allow it to happen. I can’t believe the election is this Thursday!”

 

Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I know you are going to be great. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I’ll head back to Central City from Sara’s but I’ll call you tonight. And I’ll be back on Thursday for the election.”

 

Oliver made a pouty face.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. You know I feel the same and won’t be long until I live in Star City.”

 

“About that, I was thinking maybe, you could live here.”

 

Felicity felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. It’s not that she hadn’t thought of living with Oliver in his beautiful house. The wrap around porch alone! But they were so new. What if he changed his mind about her? “Sure, I’ll think about.”  

 

Felicity quickly rushed out. She really didn’t want to say the wrong thing, but she had no idea what the right thing was.

 

*****

 

When Oliver arrived at campaign headquarters he was relieved to see his sister there helping out on the phones.

 

He motioned for her to come by his office, she held up one finger to signal one minute, once she got off the phone.

 

Oliver sat at his desk with head in hands. He heard the door close and looked up to see Thea.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“I think I screwed up big time with Felicity.”

 

“No. No, you did not.” Thea shook her head. “See, there is no way that happened. Because, dear brother, that is not ALLOWED to happen.”

 

“Whether you allow or not I think I did it anyway.”

 

“Okay,” Thea took a seat across from Oliver, “tell me everything. Well, not everything, leave the sex parts out but everything else.”

 

“We were just saying good bye, she’s going to drop by to see Sara before heading back to Central City and I got a looking sookie that she had to leave and she kindly reminded me soon she would be living in Star City.”

 

“I fail to see how you screwed things up! Girls like to know they are missed.”

“Thanks Thea but I haven’t gotten to the part where I screwed up yet.”

 

“Oh, continue.”

 

“Well, I guess I was little excited and I didn’t think things through and I suggested she move in with me…” Oliver’s voice kind of squeaked at the end.

 

“YOU ASKED HER TO MOVE IN WITH YOU?” Thea jumped up from her chair and began to pace.

 

“Don’t shout.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just so unlike you. You are rarely in a relationship and now you are asking a woman to move in with you after what, a fews weeks?”

 

“Almost a month.” Oliver said defensively. “And she’s not just any woman. She’s Felicity Smoak, she is THE WOMAN.”

 

Thea rushed over to hug Oliver. “It’s going to be okay. Now, tell me, what did she say?”

 

Oliver pulled back from the hug. “Thank you. She said she’d think about it but she looked totally freaked out.”

 

“That’s not so bad Oliver”

 

“Not so bad? I freaked her out and now I’m not going to see her for DAYS.”

 

“Jeez Oliver, she didn’t drop off the face of the earth! She’s just gone back to Central City. You can phone her. Why don’t you call her tonight, tell her you are sorry for moving too fast. Be honest. She will understand.”

 

“I hope so or I’ve just screwed up the most important thing in my life.”

 

*****

 

Sara took Felicity into a tight bear hug the moment she opened the door. “I’m so glad to see you. I guess things are still going well with Oliver if you are here.”

 

“Oh Sara!” Felicity burst into tears.

 

“Oh no, Felicity! Come sit on the couch and tell me all about it!” Sara guided Felicity to sit.

 

Felicity took off her glasses to wipe her tears away. “Sorry.”

 

“Sorry? Hey, you never have to apologize for crying! Now, tell me what’s going on. Do I need to beat up Mayor Handsome?”

 

“No, Oliver is wonderful. He loves me. It’s me. Maybe you should beat me up.”

 

“Felicity, what is going on? And by the way, I’d never beat you up!”

 

“Oliver has been amazing, I mean really amazing. I’ve never met anyone like him before. He makes me happier than I have ever been.”

 

“Okay, so why the tears?”

 

“He’s so good to me Sara. I don’t deserve it. He told me he loved me and I didn’t say it back. Now right before I came here he asked me to move in with him and I freaked out and practically ran out the door. He deserves someone who would be cool with all this. Someone who tells them they love him and is totally cool with moving in with him. Someone who has their shit together and doesn’t freak out. Someone not me.” Felicity looked down at her hands.

 

“First let me say, as a friend of both you and Oliver - you come first of course - you are the best. Oliver deserves the best and you are the best for him. Do you hear me? This is important because you are not leaving here until we knock this self-doubt out of you. So, no he’s not too good for you! You deserve the best. You are the most kind, generous, wonderful person I know and I want you to have all the happiness. Oliver gives you happiness and you clearly give him happiness or he wouldn’t have said he loved you, asked you to move or wait to have sex.”

 

“Oh, we aren’t waiting anymore. Having lots and lots of really good sex. I mean the sex is spectacular Sara. No problem with the sex.” Felicity began to blush.

 

“Well good. You deserve great sex too! I don’t think Oliver wants anyone but you Felicity and you told me before that you freaked out and he was okay and he is not pressuring you to say I love you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“So, when did he ask you to move in and more importantly does this mean you are moving to Star City?”

 

“Yes! I’m moving to Star City. Actually, that was the point of my visit to tell you the board voted to move Smoak Technologies to Star City. We are just working out all the details now. I came back this weekend to see Oliver, this is the last week before the election so he can’t exactly come visit me.”

 

Sara hugged Felicity. “I’m so glad you are moving home.”

 

“Thanks, me too. It’s just, Oliver suggested we move in together just as I was about to come see you and I suddenly began freaking out. We only just started dating. Is it too soon to move in? Why is he so patient with me? What if he changes his mind about me and I have nowhere to live. I’ve never lived with a boyfriend before. My personal space was always very important to me.”

 

“Okay, let’s talk about this. First, freak out all you want. This is a freak out friendly zone.” Sara smiled.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you as my friend.”

 

“You bet your ass you are! Secondly, he’s patient with you because he loves you. Which also may be why he wants to spend every moment he can with you, hence asking you to move in. He may have just said it without thinking. Trust me, if he knows he caused a freak out, he’ll feel bad. But I think you should think about what you want Felicity.”

 

“I want Oliver.”

 

“This I know. There is no rush on this. You should talk to Oliver about all of this and think about what you want. Do you want to live with Oliver? It’s okay if you don’t.”

 

“I think I do.”

 

“You think you want to live with Oliver?”

 

“Yes, I’m just scared.”

 

“Well, you should tell Oliver that.”

 

“I will. In fact, I’m going to go tell him right now.”

 

“You go girl!”

 

*****

 

Felicity had never been to Oliver’s campaign office so she was a little nervous entering. When you she walked in, she saw a beehive of activity, people on phones, people looking at a map of city wards. All very busy, but no Oliver.

 

She was about to ask one of the young volunteers when she heard “Felicity!”

 

Thea rushed up to her. Felicity smiled, happy to see a familiar face. “Hey Thea, is your brother around?”

 

“Yes, he’s in his office at the back.” Thea pointed to a room in the back.

 

Felicity walked through the busy room, gathering courage as she went. She could tell Oliver she was scared. He’d understand, right?

 

******

 

Oliver looked up when he heard the knock on the door expecting to see Eric. When he saw Felicity, he smiled. But truth be told he was weary that she wanted to end things? Maybe he had pushed her too soon.

 

“Hey, do you have a moment?” She asked tentatively.

 

“For you, always.” He smiled.

 

“I think we need to talk. There are some things I’d like to say. First, I’m nervous. So, I might say them wrong so please bear with me.”

 

“Okay,” he nodded encouragingly and got up to shut the door to give them some privacy. “Now, it’s just us. Say whatever you’d like.”

 

How did he do that? He made her feel safe, secure and loved. Felicity’s eyes welled with tears. Again? She was never this emotional before! And before she could think she said “I love you.”

 

“Oh, Felicity!” He rushed over and held her face in his hands. “I love you too. Everything is going to be okay. I’m so so sorry, I pushed you this morning. I was just so excited. I don’t want to lose you. You don’t have to live with me.”

 

Felicity reached up to take his hands and hold them in her own. She smiled. “I want to live with you. I’m just scared. I’ve never lived with a boyfriend before and I was worried, maybe you would change your mind, maybe you could do better, maybe….”

 

Oliver cut her off. “NO. Do you hear me Felicity? I’m not changing my mind. I love you. I’m not going anywhere and as for better - there is no better than you. You are the best. I understand, why you are scared but I’m all in.”

 

“I’m all in too.”

 

Oliver pulled her in for a hug.

 

*****

 

Felicity got back to Central City late that night but it was worth it as she was so glad she sorted things with Oliver.

 

She quickly texted him.

 

**Felicity: Home safely. Bed now.**

**Felicity: Exhausted**

**Felicity: I’ll call in the morning**

**Felicity: Miss you**

**Felicity: Love you**

 

She smiled as she got ready for bed. She couldn’t wait for Oliver to be in her bed every night.

 

She heard her phone ring. I guess Oliver didn’t read my texts she thought as she walked over to pick up the phone. But instead of Oliver’s face, she saw her mother’s.

 

“Mom! Hi! Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine, well better than fine. I’m calling with news!”

 

“From the tone of your voice, I’m thinking good news?”

 

“I hope you think so. I’m moving to Star City!”

 

“Oh, Mom that is the best news!!! I’m so happy! We will be living in the same place again. I never thought that would happen.”

 

“I’m so glad you are happy. I realized there was nothing keeping me in Vegas anymore and when Quentin suggested I move, I just hopped at the opportunity.”

 

“I’m so glad Mom! And so glad things are going so well with you and Quentin! You deserve all the happiness.”

 

“Oh hun, I wish I could hug you! Soon!”

 

“Yes, very soon.”

 

“How about you? How was your weekend in Star City?”

 

“Well, I guess you could say eventful…”

 

“Oh honey, is everything okay?”

 

“It is now. I told Oliver I loved him today and we are moving in together. And before you say I’m moving too fast...I think this is the right move for me and the decision has already been made.”

 

“I would never tell you that you are moving too fast! I’m so proud of you for telling Oliver how you feel and moving in with him, just makes the most sense! Why pay two rents when you are together every night?”

 

“I can always count on you to be logical Mom.” Felicity yawned. “I’m sorry, I’m going to have to let you go. I’m exhausted and I have to work in the morning.”

 

“No problem. I’ll give you a call as soon as I have more information on my move.”

 

“Sound good. Love you Mom.”

 

“Love you too sweetie.”

 

After she hung up with her mother she saw the text messages Oliver sent.

 

**Oliver: Love you**

**Oliver: Miss you more**

**Oliver: Sleep well**

  
*****

 

Oliver didn’t get a chance to talk to Felicity much that week as they were both very busy. She was planning the move and he was making as many last minute campaign stops as possible. Before he knew it Election Day had arrived.

 

Oliver was nervous. He really wanted this. Everyone said he had a decent shot but he was hedging his bets. He sat in his office lost in thought when he heard the click of heels just outside his office.

 

He looked up to see Felicity, she looked AMAZING and carried a bottle of wine. “Hey,” she walked forward to give him a hug. She held him extra long. “I know you are nervous. I am too. But I thought maybe we could have a glass of wine now to calm our nerves and then drink the rest of the bottle after the results are in.”

 

“I love the way you think Ms. Smoak.” He said releasing her.

 

“Here, let me pour us a glass,” she pulled glasses out of her bag.

 

“You come prepared.” He smiled.

 

“Always!” Felicity handed him a glass and went to sit down.

 

Oliver reached out for her hand. “Come sit with me. I’ve missed you and you are too far away in that chair.”

 

Felicity got up. “Well, I wouldn’t want to be too far away from you.”

 

“Never.”

 

“Never.” Felicity repeated, smiling up at Oliver from his lap.

 

He bent his head down for a kiss. “I missed you. So glad you could come tonight.”

 

“Oliver, this is one of the most important nights of your life. Thanks for letting me be here with you.”

 

Eric rushed in “Hey Oliver, they are getting ready to call it.”

 

The local TV station was carrying the election results so everyone gathered around to watch the TV.

 

“And the next Mayor of Star City is Oliver Queen!”

 

The room cheered, Felicity quickly hugged Oliver. She was so proud of him, she could burst.

She quickly texted Sara.

 

**Felicity: Oliver won**

**Felicity: Plan on**

**Sara: Plan on**

 

Oliver couldn’t believe it. He won. He actually won. He looked over at Felicity and he felt like the luckiest man alive. She blew him a kiss.

 

Later that night, they finished the wine and Felicity showed Oliver exactly how proud of him she was.

 

*****

 

Oliver woke up the next morning a very happy man. He was smiling when Felicity looked up at him.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“About my new job as Mayor and what I’d like to tackle first.”

 

“I’m so proud of you Oliver. You are a good man. I’m so happy to have you in my life.”

 

“I’m the luckiest man on earth. I have you in my life and I get to make a difference.”

 

“So about tonight…”

 

“Yes, do tell me about tonight. You have been so cryptic about it.”

 

“I just want to make sure you meet me, on the waterfront at 7.”

 

“Of course, I’ll meet you. Are you going to tell me what this is about?”

 

“Nope. You are just going to have to trust me and oh, wear a suit!”

 

“I can handle that. For now, I’ve got to get ready and go to City Hall. There is paperwork and planning to be done.”

 

Felicity pouted. “Do you have to go right now? There is a beautiful woman in your bed.”

 

“Well, maybe they can wait a little…” Oliver smiled as he dove in to kiss Felicity.

 

*****

 

When Oliver arrived on the waterfront to meet Felicity he had to admit he was a little nervous but as soon as he saw her he forgot all about being nervous.

 

She was a vision. She wore a white dress, with a silver faux fur coat, and dangling rhinestone earrings. “You like?”

 

“Felicity, I love. You are always beautiful. But this. You look STUNNING.”

 

“You are not looking too bad yourself, Mayor Handsome. Come follow me, your party awaits!”

 

Oliver followed Felicity a few steps to see an area of the waterfront had been set up with twinkle lights and tables with a band playing and huge banner that said ‘Congratulations Mayor Oliver Queen!” He looked around the room to see all his friends and family, even his parents were there.

 

“Felicity…”

 

“You like? We just wanted to celebrate your victory and show you how proud we are of you!” She leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

 

“Felicity Smoak I love you.”

 

“And I love you Mayor Oliver Queen!”

 

Felicity's outfit for the Victory Party

 


	10. My Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity get settled into their news lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter, I'd like to thank you everyone of you who took the time to read, leave kudos and comments - it really meant the world to me. Thank you so so much! I really hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much to @mel-loves-all for the beautiful edit and to @almondblossomme for proofing and suggestions!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

When Felicity pulled into her driveway after a long day at work she couldn’t wait to snuggle up with Oliver for a relaxing evening.  This was the first evening in a while that they would both be home. And while moving Smoak Technologies to Star City was the best idea, it of course came with problems that needed to be solved.

 

As she walked into the house she pulled the elastic from her hair to de-ponytail. Yum, she could smell something good cooking. “Oliver, honey, where are you?”

 

“In the kitchen,” he called out.

 

She wandered into the kitchen and saw him checking the chicken in the oven. As he closed the oven door, she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her face against his back, “I miss you,” she mumbled.

 

Oliver reached around for her, moving her to his front and gave her a kiss that showed her that he felt the same. He pulled back for a moment and then went back in for one small kiss. “I missed you too. How was your day?”

 

“Long! But so much better now that I’m home with you.” She walked over to take down a wine glass.

 

“Red or white?” Oliver asked.

 

“Red.”

 

Oliver poured the wine into her glass. He already had his own drink, he picked it up and tapped her glass in cheers.

 

“Oliver, can we just cuddle on the couch toni…”

 

“You Hoo! I’m here, I know I’m a bit early,” Donna Smoak entered the kitchen.

 

“Mom, how nice to see you,” she moved forward to hug her Mother while glaring at Oliver.

 

“Yes, I ran into our lovely Mayor at the grocery store and I was saying how I never see my baby and he suggested I come over for dinner.”

 

“That was just so nice of him” Felicity smiled at her mother.

 

“You seem surprised. Didn’t Oliver text you?”

 

“No Donna, I wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised honey?”

 

“Oh, I’m surprised.” Felicity took a large drink of wine. She loved her mother dearly but she was so tired and her feet ached. She just wanted a quiet night with Oliver. All of a sudden, she felt guilty. Of course, it was nice to see her mother.

 

“Felicity, if you are tired we can do this another time.” Her mother was picking up on her terrible lies.

 

“No, Mom stay, sorry I was just surprised. I miss you. Oliver was right to invite you. Why, don’t we go sit in the living room while we wait for supper and you catch me up on what’s going on with you.” Felicity led her mother out of the kitchen.

 

They sat on the couch. “Felicity, I really didn’t mean to intrude.”

 

“You really didn’t Mom. I’m just tired and I’m sorry that you are getting the brunt of that.”

 

“It’s okay, you have every reason to be tired. You are only just getting settled here.”

 

“How’s your new place Mom? Did your furniture arrive?”

 

“Yes, it’s finally all coming together and Quentin has been so helpful. He really is a lovely man.”

 

“I love that you are so happy Mom.”

 

“We are pretty lucky, aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, we are.” Felicity looked up to see Oliver in the doorway. They shared a private smile.

 

“Dinner is ready ladies.”

 

*****

 

Being honest with her mother was the best choice. Donna left shortly after dinner so she had plenty of time to snuggle with Oliver before he went to bed.

 

Oliver glanced down at Felicity who had fallen asleep in his arms. He loved this woman so much, he lightly kissed her on the forehead, not wanting to wake her.

 

Oliver frequently went to bed earlier than Felicity as he still does morning shift at the cafe. People thought he was taking too much on being Mayor and still working at the cafe but Felicity completely understood and supported him. Plus she told him, it gave her the me time she worried about when she agreed to move in.

 

He decided to carry her up to bed with him, she clearly needed the rest. She didn’t wake until she was lying in bed and he was taking her glasses off. “Hey,” she smiled at him. “Sorry, I ruined our snuggling by falling asleep.”

“Hey, you ruined nothing,” he crouched down to kiss her while moving his fingers through her hair.

 

“I love you Oliver.”

 

“I love you too, now get some sleep.”

 

Oliver walked over to his side of the bed and when he looked back Felicity was already asleep.

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Are you free on Saturday evening?**

**Felicity: Sara and Nyssa invited us for a bbq**

**Oliver: Yes**

**Oliver: Count me in**

 

Sara had sent her an email with the invite to her family and friends, including Felicity and Oliver. The email also said they had big news. And there was no way Felicity was waiting until Saturday evening to find out the big news.

 

She picked up her phone and hit Sara.

 

“You just got my email, right?” Felicity could hear the smile in Sara’s voice.

 

“Yes, how did you know?” Felicity tried to play coy.

 

“Because I knew you would have to call about the big news. In fact I debated not putting it in the email to avoid this conversation BUT as my lovely wife Nyssa pointed out, we want everyone to know it’s important to come...so now I get your phone call.”

 

“Sara, we are best friends. We don’t keep secrets. What gives?”

 

“What gives is I promised my wife I’d keep this secret and we would tell everyone at once and that includes you Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Booo. I understand but booo. You know how I hate mysteries.”

 

“I do but I also know how you love me and for that reason you will leave this a mystery until Saturday evening.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Felicity, we both know you have the skills to find _anything_ on the Internet. Don’t investigate. Let us surprise you. It would mean a lot to Nyssa and I.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely I will suffer and I mean, suffer, with not knowing.”

 

“Thank you for agreeing to suffer on my behalf. It means a lot. And I promise it’s good.”

 

“Oh, I know it’s good. If it were bad, you would already have told me. You forget, I know you Sara Lance. Lance? Is Lance still your last name? I always end up screwing this up when my friends get married!”

 

“It’s Lance. We both kept our names.”

 

“Good to know, not that I would be unhappy if you changed it, or hyphenated it or created a brand new blended name. People do that you know. But I want you to know, that there is no judgement. Lance is a perfectly fine name. It suits you even.”

 

“Got it. No judgement. I love it when you babble.”

 

“Grrr. I least didn’t say anything sexual. With Oliver it always goes sexual.”

 

“I wonder why?” Sara teased.

 

“Haha. Seriously though, your email said just bring yourself, is there anything we can bring? Remember Oliver is a wonderful cook and I have a talent for picking out wine.”

 

“If you want to bring a salad, that would help.”

 

“We are on it and when I say we, I mean Oliver of course. And I’ll bring extra wine, wouldn’t want to run out.”

 

“Thanks so much Felicity, and I appreciate your suffering.”

 

“Can’t wait to see you. We should set up a lunch next week.”

 

“Yes, let’s sort that out on Saturday. I have to run. It’s almost eight on Thursday night and Nyssa and I have to watch Legends of Tomorrow.”

 

“I totally understand, tell Nyssa I said hi. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

It’s almost eight. She hoped Oliver came home soon.

 

**Felicity: Hey, everything okay?**

**Oliver: Yes, just have to read some briefs before tomorrow**

**Felicity: Miss you**

**Oliver: Miss you too**

 

Felicity settled in doing some of her own work on her laptop for about twenty minutes before giving up. She grabbed her computer, keys and coat and headed out the door.

 

*****

 

Oliver leaned back in his office chair and took a deep breath. He leaned forward to grab his coffee cup only to be reminded again it was empty. This time he threw it in the trash. He started to shift through the pages left to read. He wanted this job right?

 

He was reading the information related to the new compost program, he’d like to implement but he wanted to make sure he was well informed before the committee meeting tomorrow.

His city deserved this and if that meant a bit of a late for him, he could do it.

 

He settled in to read some more when he suddenly smelled Big Belly Burger. He looked up and there in his office was a vision and not just because she was carrying food. “Felicity.”

 

“Hey, I missed you and realized you probably hadn’t eaten so I thought I’d bring some food and work alongside you. That way we both get work done and we get to be together. What do you think? I can go home if you think I’ll disturb you.”

 

Oliver stood up and took the food and drinks from Felicity and placed them on the desk and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so happy to see you.”

 

“Well, you saw me this morning. It hasn’t been that long.”

 

“I know. But I missed you and I love the way you think Big Belly Burger and working together sounds wonderful.”

 

“Oh good! I didn’t want to overstep.”

 

“Felicity, you have never overstepped and remember we always said we would tell each other if we are uncomfortable with something and that still stands.”

 

“Yes, it does.” Felicity smiled and opened the bag of food.

 

They ate in silence for a while. Both inhaling and enjoying their food.

 

“You know what I love?” Oliver smiled.

 

“Me!”

 

“Well, yes you. I love you most of all. But you know what I love about this meal?”

 

Felicity blushed. “Do tell.”

 

“I love how the drinks have the perfect ice to soda balance. It’s super icy but not too watered down.”

 

“You’ve given this a lot of thought, haven’t you?” Felicity teased.

 

“Yes. Don’t mock.”

 

“Me? I’d never mock.” She laughed.

 

They settled in for a couple more hours of work before Oliver called it a night and they headed home.

 

*****

 

“Oliver hurry up. We don’t want to be late.” Felicity stood in the kitchen watching him covering his garden salad with saran wrap.

 

“Almost ready. You do know they won’t tell anyone without us right? Remind me to never keep something from you. Sara has no idea how I’ve suffered for the past two days!” Oliver smiled.

 

Felicity grabbed the wine and they headed out the door.

 

Oliver and Felicity didn’t live far from Sara and Nyssa but it felt long. As soon as they arrived Felicity hopped out of the jeep and headed for the door.

 

Oliver was grabbing the salad from the back seat. “Hey! Are you going to wait for me?” He laughed. He’d never seen Felicity so determined. He knew she wouldn’t like it, but he thought it was cute.

 

Oliver followed Felicity around the side of the house to the back where the barbecue was being held. He saw Laurel and Tommy, Donna and Quentin and another couple he didn’t know but he thought he’d seen at the wedding. They were the last to arrive. Good. He didn’t want to get here first and make Felicity have to wait more.

 

“Where’s Sara?” Felicity asked Laurel.

 

“She and Nyssa are inside grabbing the meat for the barbecue, they should be right out.”

 

Just as Laurel finished speaking, Sara and Nyssa came out of the house. “Hello everyone! Nyssa and I would like to thank you all for coming. We have news and since we know some of you are impatient, we will tell you now! We are having a baby!!”

 

Everyone cheered and clapped. Felicity was so happy for her friends.

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Nyssa smiled warmly at them all. “Just so you know, I’ll be the one carrying the baby to term but he or she will be ours.”

 

Felicity rushed up to hug Nyssa, Quentin was hugging Sara.

 

Everyone was so happy. And so was Felicity, she made her way back to Oliver and kissed him.

 

“Thank you. What was that for?”

 

“I’m just so happy and you are big part of that so I wanted to show you.”

 

“Damn Felicity, you make me want to take you home right now.”

 

She winked at him. “We have to eat first! Later, I promise I’ll be worth the wait.”

 

“Oh, I know you are worth it.”

 

Felicity walked away to talk to Donna.

 

“Such lovely news for Sara and Nyssa.”

 

“Yes, I’m very happy for them.” Felicity smiled and tried to give her mother a don’t go there look.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“You know Felicity you aren’t getting any younger.”

 

“Thanks for reminding me Mom. Remember you always wanted me to be happy.”

 

“Yes,” Donna nodded.

 

“Well, I’m happy right now and I seem to need more wine.  We’ll talk later.”

 

Felicity walked toward Sara, noticing she had finished talking with her Dad and her sister.

 

“Come here and give me a hug, mom-to-be!”

 

Sara hugged Felicity. “I’m so happy, I could burst. I wanted to tell you on the phone you know.”

 

“I know. But I understand why you and Nyssa wanted to do it this way. Thanks for including me, well us. Oliver’s happy for you guys too.”

 

“I want to freeze this moment. I’m surrounded by the people I love and I’ve never been happier. Life with Nyssa is exactly what I hoped it would be and more.”

 

“Sara, that calls for a toast! We need more wine!”

 

*****

 

Later that night after Felicity had shown Oliver she was worth the wait and the room was still and quiet, Oliver pulled Felicity close, “I’d like to talk about something but I don’t want you to freak out.”

 

“Okay,” Felicity looked up at Oliver. “Should I sit up? This sounds important.”

 

“No, stay right where you are.”

 

“Okay, now I’m getting nervous. Just spit it out Oliver.”

 

“Would you ever consider having babies? I mean would you ever consider having my baby? I mean not right this minute. Just in the future...would you maybe have a baby in the future?”

 

“Wow, you are nervous.” She sat up so she could kiss him. “Yes Oliver, I’d consider having a baby with you. I used to think I didn’t want children or at least I wasn’t sure. I wasn’t one of those girls who couldn’t wait to have a baby but I would love to have our child. Not right now of course.”

 

“No not right now.”

 

“But Oliver it would have to be soon. I don’t want to rush us but I’m in my late thirties so age is becoming a factor.”

 

“So you want to have a baby now?” He looked so eager.

 

“Why don’t we sleep on it?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Oh, and Oliver”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m glad you asked me.”

 

They both went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 

*****

 

Felicity was trying to focus, she honestly was but her head was agreeing. She and Oliver were going to have a baby - sometime. They hadn’t talked about it since he mentioned it two weeks ago but it was coming.

 

Felicity was just thinking she should reach out to Oliver and see if he wanted to order pizza in tonight. She knew he had a busy week and since he did most of the cooking - not that she didn’t offer - she wanted to contribute when her phone buzzed and there was Oliver.

“Hey, I was just thinking of you.”

 

“Something naughty?”

 

“Oliver, I’m at work.”

 

“Since when has that stopped you.”

 

“True. You got me there,” she laughed. “I was actually going to call you about dinner tonight, I was thinking of ordering pizza.”

 

“Not tonight for me. I actually have to go to Central City for some unexpected meetings this weekend.”

 

“You just found out? That’s weird, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know….I mean I’m new to the job, maybe.”

 

“Is everything okay Oliver? You seem a little confused.”

 

“Everything is fine. Listen I was just wondering if you could swing by the train station to say good bye. I’d come see you but I’m in a meeting until just before my train and I’d just really like to see you. So, can you come to the train station?”

 

“Of course. You shouldn’t be nervous to ask that you know. I love you Oliver and I’ll miss you this weekend so I’ll definitely be there to say good bye.”

 

“Good. My train leaves at five. Say quarter to?”

 

“I’ll be there. See you soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Felicity had this sinking feeling that he was lying to her about something. It was so strange because he never lied to her. But he wanted to see her so that was good, right?

 

*****

 

When Felicity arrived at the train station she couldn’t help but notice the lack of cars. Generally, if there was a train arriving or leaving the parking lot was packed but she only sees two other cars. Well, at least one of them was Oliver’s jeep.

 

She checked her phone four forty-four she was almost exactly on time. She smiled. While she didn’t want Oliver to go away, she was so proud of the job he was doing as Mayor and she was going to tell him just that.

 

When she entered the train station it was practically empty and she was getting a little worried.

 

“Oliver?” she called out. “Oliver, are you here?”

 

All of a sudden, she heard music. She knew that song. Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk, the first song she and Oliver danced to. Her eyes began to well up as Oliver appeared for one of the door ways.

 

“Felicity being with you feels like home to me. I love you with all my heart and I really hope I’m not rushing you.” He looked into her eyes.

 

She shook her head and mouthed, “not rushing.”

 

“Good because that would have made getting this place cleared out on a Friday evening a waste of time! I wanted you to come here because this is the place where we met for the second time. I knew the moment you stepped in here looking for Sara that I wanted you to be looking for me. Felicity, I’m so glad I found you and I’m hoping that you feel the same way. Meeting you has changed everything. You are my always.” Oliver came closer to Felicity and knelt down, “Felicity will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, Yes Oh My God Yes! Get up Oliver! I need to kiss you right now. You are my always too.” tears of joy streamed down her face.

 

He didn’t need to be asked twice! Oliver swept her up in his arms and kissed her like she was the most wonderful woman on earth because she was, to him.

 

“So, does this mean you aren’t going away?”

 

“Nope, there was no meeting. I hated lying to you by the way but I needed you to come here.”

 

“I thought you might have been lying but I couldn’t figure out why.”

 

“I promise never to lie again. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too!”

 

“You’re going to be my wife.” He said in almost a bragging tone.

  
“I so am.” Felicity looked at him practically beamed before pulling him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after...well happily ever after and all that comes with that! Stay tuned for the sequel of Always a Bridesmaid coming soon - Happily Ever After!


End file.
